Charmed
by heros save lives
Summary: Tree Hill has it’s own coven of witches- good witches. Brooke, Haley, and Peyton have a destiny: Save innocents from all sorts of supernatural evil. But what happens when they cross paths with Sam and Dean Winchester? OTH/SPN. Brean & Saley.
1. Beginning

**Charmed**

_Supernatural/One Tree Hill fanfic._

_with a slight twist of Charmed (no knowledge of this show is necessary)_

Summary: Tree Hill has it's own coven of witches- good witches. Brooke, Haley, and Peyton have a destiny: Save innocents from all sorts of supernatural evil. But what happens when they cross paths with Sam and Dean Winchester? AU.

* * *

May 14th. 12:39 p.m.

Brooke's P.O.V.

Ever since I can remember, we've always had a job to do. It was me, and my two sisters Haley and Peyton. Okay, so we're not technically blood-related. But we are _that_ close. We were free to love each other unconditionally as siblings, but still close enough to fight over the silliest of things. It's just the three of us. It seems like it always was. You see, our lives were normal as normal could possibly be. We weren't even friends at first. I was a head cheerleader- a slut really, Peyton was your normal, depressed, artistic teenager and Haley was the bookworm tutor-girl. But things changed. Well, some things. Haley's still the bookworm, Peyton is still full of emotional angst, but I've changed completely within these last few years. You see, it happened like this.

* * *

October 13th, Four years earlier. 3:38 p.m.

Tree Hill High students were boarding the busses to leave. The last bell had finally rung, and everyone was rushing to get out.

"Nate! Wait!" A petite brunette was running down the hallway trying to catch up to her friend. Her hair bounced up and down as her pink messenger bag swayed back and fourth. She came up to him, leaning over as she panted. "Didn't you hear me calling?"

"Of course I did," he chuckled. She punched him in his shoulder.

"You jerk! Why didn't you stop?" She flipped her hair behind her ears and fixed her backpack.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, guess it was too fun watching you run. You know it's a good thing you're a cheerleader. You wouldn't last three seconds in a _real _sport." He saw her expression turn sour as she brought up her fists. He started laughing, "Calm down Davis, I'm only kidding. Mostly."

She rolled her eyes, "Nathan Scott I could kill you. First because you can't give me a lift home and I _actually_ have to take the bus, and Second because you're, well, you! But I'll let you live- only because I have very big news!"

"Cheer practice was cancelled and you're throwing another party tonight at your house?" He looked at her hopefully.

She sighed, "Not quite. My parents are moving to California. Isn't that great?"

Nathan's eyes saddened, "But Brooke- doesn't that mean…"

She waved a hand in front of her face, "No silly, I'm staying in good old Tree Hill. They're renting me an apartment right in town so unsupervised parties will definitely become a regular."

His smiled widened, "Excellent. Now my ride's about to take off. I suggest you get to your bus before it leaves." He taunted and smiled as he waved a goodbye. She simply rolled her eyes at him as she watched him run off.

"Oh shit," Brooke looked down and opened up her backpack. Realization struck as she remembered she had forgotten a book in her locker. She turned back around and ran in the opposite direction of the busses.

There was a girl leaning against the lockers as she noticed the brunette run by. She rolled her eyes as she turned her Ipod volume louder. She was very tiny, with tight curly blonde hair. Dressed in a band T and a pair of plain blue jeans with black converse, she blended in with the rest of her junior class.

There was a loud shut of a door from the classroom besides the blonde, the sound making her jump. She looked around to see another girl, with shoulder length chestnut hair. She watched the girl let out a long aggravated sigh as she swung her backpack over her back, mumbling to herself.

"Oh, thanks Mr. Turner, way to let me know _three minutes_ before a session that tutoring was cancelled for the day as I watch the busses pull out of the parking lot with no other freaking ride home from school!" She stormed off down the hall a bit more.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" The girl turned around to look at Brooke who dropped all of her things on the floor as she overheard the girl's statement.

"Tutoring's cancelled?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No! Not that! About the busses? They're really gone?" She ran over to the entrance door and stared out into the nearly empty - bus free- parking lot. She let out a groan.

"Welcome to the club," The girl folded her arms and watched as Brooke sunk down to the floor.

The blonde chuckled to herself as she watched the two flip out. She sighed, "You guys could probably hitch a ride with me if you want."

The two teens looked to the girl who had said it.

Brooke got up off her feet, "Oh please! You have no idea how awesome that would be! And to think I _almost_ had to walk home." She let out a relieved sigh.

"I don't mean to be a bother, but do you think you could stop by the old book store on Cedar? I need to pick up something for a tutoring session." The chestnut-haired girl asked.

"I'm not running a taxi service, you know," The blonde put her Ipod into her pocket.

"I know I know, but it's on the way to my house and if you could just-"

The blonde put her hands up, "Fine, it's no big deal. Just don't grovel."

She smiled, "Thanks. Peyton right?"

The blonde nodded.

"Yeah you're in my P.E. Thank you so much, you don't know how much I appreciate this." The girl adjusted her backpack and Brooke did the same as they began to walk out into the parking lot.

Peyton rolled here eyes as she reached into her pocket for her keys. "No problem-um-"

"Haley," She stated, almost hurt.

"Sorry. I don't really know many people." She apologized as she unlocked her car. It was a Mercury Comet convertible, in perfect condition with its black exterior and red interior.

"It's alright, I'm used to it. Sweet car by the way," Haley got in the back seat, admiring it from all angles.

"Thanks, it was my moms." Peyton revved it up and watched as Brooke piled into the passenger seat. The brunette looked around, studding her surroundings.

"It's not going to bite. Just get in," Peyton rolled her eyes and adjusted her mirrors.

Brooke scuffed, "I'm going."

"Sorry if it's not your choice of transportation princess." Haley giggled at Peyton's comment.

"Look, I said thanks for the ride. No need to be rude." Brooke buckled her seat belt.

The car backed out of the parking lot and the three were on their way to the bookstore.

"So Haley do you always hang out at the book store after school? I mean, I never see you at parties or games or anything-"

Peyton looked at Brooke, "And I'm being rude?"

"It was just a question," Brooke said defensively.

"Um, no. I usually just stay at school and study my brains out _before_ I go to the library. Then I go home and read all of the books I checked out. Sometimes I watch the history channel, but I try not to watch TV, It melts the brain." Haley said sarcastically. The car grew quiet.

Haley rolled her eyes, "It was a joke guys."

Peyton snorted, "Okay, glad to know."

The car pulled into a parking space in front of the bookstore and Brooke let Haley out.

"I'll be right back," She said as she waved and entered the small store.

"Should we leave without her?" Brooke looked over to Peyton.

She looked at her with a look of disgust on her face. "Do all cheerleaders care only about themselves or is it just you?"

"Ugh, whatever bitch. You don't know anything about me." Brooke shifter positions and stared out of the window.

Peyton threw her head back and laughed, "Ha! I'm the bitch…okay. And I'm sure _your_ life is much worse then mine."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the car as Peyton fiddled with the radio.

Brooke looked around the car more, but becoming uncomfortable and bored, she hopped up and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Peyton called out to her as she shut the door.

"I have to pee. And _don't_ leave without me." Brooke called to her then opened the door to the bookstore and entered.

Peyton sat back in her seat. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she shut the car off completely and went in after the two.

There was a chime of a bell as Peyton opened the door. The store was musty and old as well as dark and un-pleasant looking. There was barely anyone in there, except for the old Chinese man sitting behind the checkout desk. Peyton looked around the store for Haley and Brooke. The store seemed completely empty. She walked to the back of the store, there were three doorways covered with curtains- also old and musty. They looked very unwelcoming. But Peyton shrugged and picked one of them and entered.

The man from behind the desk watched the blonde enter. He had been baffled since the first girl entered. Now the three were in his shop. He threw open a drawer in the desk and pulled out an object. He studied it over and over and his eyes widened.

"Haley? Brooke?" Peyton called and looked around the private section of the store. It was even darker then the main entrance, and smelled heavily of inscents. She looked over in an even darker corner, behind a stack of books. There were few candles lit and a glow of red. It intrigued her.

Suddenly, Peyton felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump up and let out a yelp.

"Whoa, easy!" Brooke let go as Peyton pulled away.

"What the hell! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She snapped.

"Calm down! I was just looking for the bathroom- I don't think this place has one. It's actually kind of way creepy. What kind of place does Haley hang out in?" Brooke looked around the room and noticed the glowing corner that Peyton was studding previously.

"Not this one," The two jumped around as they heard Haley's unfamiliar voice. "They don't have what I'm looking for. And this place is really starting to creep me out. Can we go now?" She pleaded. She looked over to the corner and noticed the glowing red.

"What is that?" Brooke said as the three started to walk over to the dark corner.

Candles and smoke filled the area, surrounding a podium where a single book lay. The three walked up to the podium and saw three identical points glowing red, each sitting on the opposite corners of the book.

"What the hell?" Peyton studied the glowing book.

Haley eyed it carefully, "I've never seen anything like this."

"Okay, I'm not much of a reader- but books aren't suppose to glow," Brooke stared at the thick text.

The three turned around at the sound of muttering from behind them. It was the old Chinese man from the front of the store. He was speaking in Chinese and staring at the three girls.

"Umm…" Haley and the others backed up slowly to the book. "We don't speak Chinese."

"You three…you are them! The prophecy…it's coming true. I always thought it was a legend. _October 13__th__, the night of the full moon, they shall come together and learn of a secret world, working together fighting evil and saving those in need._" He quoted. Then he pulled out something from his pocket and showed the three.

Haley hesitantly took it. It was circular pendent, dating back to the 1800's probably. It had a drawing of three figures, a light surrounding them and those words were inscribed.

Brooke let out a chuckle. "Okay buddy, we're really not interested in buying that book- so if this is some type of clever marketing ploy- it's not going to work."

Then, there was a crashing sound, and light flashed around the room. It was as if a wind picked up and sent papers flying throughout the store, as if they were caught in some sort of rainstorm inside of the place. The three turned back around and looked at the book. The glowing points flew from the corners of the book and connected with each other, forming a triquetra.

"That is so not normal," Peyton's eyes widened with the others'.

The book flew open and let out a blinding light. Peyton, Haley, and Brooke were engulfed in enrgy and then they collapsed onto the floor. The book shut closed and the wind died. The red glowing symbol stayed in its new form but faded out.

The store was still and quiet as the girls tried to stand up.

"You girls okay?" The old chinese man helped the three up.

"No, don't touch me!" Peyton backed up. "What the hell was that?"

Brooke helped Haley to her feet and they stared at the old man.

"You girls have a gift."

* * *

May 14th, Present day.12:47 p.m.

Brooke's P.O.V.

That day at the bookstore changed our lives forever. The old man explained to us, a legend that had been passed in his own family from generation to generation. It was a story about three witches of the 1800's. They fought for the common good and saved people from evil. However, the townspeople couldn't see their true intentions, and the three good witches were burned at the stake. Before they left the world, they made one last spell- it was inscribed in their book of shadows. One day, the witches would return to help save the innocents of the world once again. Three girls of the same age would stumble upon the book, and they would be drawn to it, for it was their destiny. The powers would be bestowed upon them, and once again the power of the Charmed Ones would inhabit them, and they would forever continue to fight evil, until the powers were passed to the next generation of witches. He also explained how he was to protect the book, The Book of Shadows he called it, and he would watch over that book until the day the three strangers came to the store to retrieve it.

We thought he was crazy.

_Just a preview for now, i wrote more but i just wanted to see what people thought. I plan on finishing The Black Zodiac before i post anymore._

_So reviews please! Tell me what you think )_

_-hsl_


	2. Power of Three

October 13th, Four years earlier

Okay so I lied! I know I really should start uploading some of 'The Black Zodiac' but I really haven't had the time to write it ( I wrote this chapter a while before and was going to wait until I finished my other story to post, but I figure I'd post it now anyway.

_So enjoy! And sorry about the lack of update of the other one! I'll get on it I promise!_

_-hsl_

* * *

October 13th, Four years earlier. 4: 23 p.m.

"Haley you sure pick some strange places to hang out in," Peyton laughed as she walked inside her home. She threw her keys on her dining room table as she ran fingers through her hair and sighed.

"He was crazy right? There's no prophecy. No such thing as witches or demons or ghosts- he's just an insane old guy who owns a bookshop. Nothing more." Brooke sat on Peyton's couch holding her knees to her chest.

Haley walked in and sat besides her.

Brooke jumped up and moved across the room. "No, no, no no. Keep that thing away from me. Why did you even bother to take it?" She pointed to the green book that was glowing minutes before in the store. The old man gave it to them for free.

"Come on Brooke. That wasn't a light show or a haunted house. Whatever it was- was real." Haley put it down on the coffee table and opened it.

Peyton hesitantly made her way to the couch and sat next to her. Haley looked up at her as she opened the book.

Brooke impatiently waddled back and fourth, before letting out a deep sigh and joining them on the couch. There was a sudden shift, as the book flew itself open and turned to a page.

Peyton and Brooke jumped, and Haley was trying to keep her cool.

Brooke looked at her and then back to the book. "The book just opened itself to a page! How are you so calm about this?"

"I don't know. It's like- I should be freaking out. But something's telling me it's okay." Brooke rolled her eyes at Haley's explanation.

"And what about you Peyton? You're actually cool with this?"

Peyton shrugged, "I don't know. I never believed in it much- magic and all- but ever since my mom died, I have an open mind as to something bigger out there."

"How about you Brooke? You don't believe in magic?" Haley and Peyton looked at her.

"I don't know. This is just- weird. I mean…I guess it's nice to know there is some kind of magic in the world. But it doesn't mean this isn't freaking me out right now." She looked down at the page. "What is that? A spell?"

"It looks like it," Haley said as she studied it.

"Maybe we should read it," Peyton said and looked at the other two's expression. She laughed, "Come on, we can light candles and all, then after that play bloody Mary and braid each other's hair and have a sleep over."

Brooke laughed, "Sawyer you're a freak."

The three looked back down at the page. Then, they started chanting the words, as if they were made to. It was like an act out of impulse, but the three opened their mouths and recited the incantation.

_"Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
The great work of magic is sought  
In the night and in this hour  
I call upon the ancient power  
Bring your powers to we sisters three  
We want the power  
Give us the power"_

Peyton was about to say something but there was another flash of light and a gust of wind and intense energy washed over them. It lasted for a few moments before things turned back to normal.

"Whoa, head rush." Brooke held her head with her palm.

Haley shut the book and pushed it over to the edge of the table. "Enough with that. This is starting to freak me out actually."

"Right," Peyton stood up. She was shaking a little. "Anyone want some coffee? I think I'll make some coffee." She said as she walked out of the room and to the kitchen.

Brooke leaned her head back and collapsed onto the couch, "I should be at cheer practice right now. I'm letting down my team."

Haley rolled her eyes and collapsed backward as well, "I'm suppose to be at my friend's house. I hope he's not worried about me."

"You're the girl who's always with Lucas right? The new basketball player, he's cute." Brooke shrugged.

"Yeah, he's like my brother. I've known him and his mom forever. I always had a big family, although they were always busy, but I never felt more loved when I was just with those two. We grew up together." Haley fiddled with the zipper on her sweatshirt.

Brooke nodded, "So you have two families? What I wouldn't give for at least one. My mom and dad were never home when they lived in Tree Hill, and now they're moving to California but I told them to just leave me here with my friends since I really wouldn't be with them anyway…you know? What did it matter."

Haley looked at Brooke. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "Not your fault. I just regret it sometimes. I look at myself in the mirror and really hate who I am. Which is a slut, and I've heard it enough from people to admit it myself. I guess not having a solid relationship on the home front is key to having a messed up childhood. But that's why I am how I am…not caring about anyone but myself, letting guys use me. And I don't feel anything."

"My mom's dead. At least you two still have yours," Peyton appeared from the doorway with three cups. The two stared at her with wide eyes as she set them down on the table, "I didn't say it so you two would feel sorry for me. I said it just so you enjoy what you do have. Even if it's a broken family or a busy family. Enjoy what good you've got…that's what I tell myself."

"Does it work?" Brooke asked. "Because I tell myself that too, and look where I am."

"Yeah well look where I am. Loner artist, listens to depressing music because it actually makes me feel better, and father that's pretty much M.I.A. because he's out at sea working most of the time. And now sitting in my living room drinking coffee with a cheerleader and Ms. Teacher's pet over here. Great choice of friends I have too."

The three laughed.

"So, we might have a little more in common then we think." Brooke said and smiled. "It's weird. I've talked to you guys for about a half hour and I'm telling you my life story. Like we should have been friends for years- but we just pass each other by in the hallway without so much as a glance."

"Funny how things work, huh?" Peyton took a sip of her coffee.

"No, it's magic Peyton, remember. Like the sisterhood of the traveling pants- pants brought them together. And some magical prophecy brought us together." Haley said and the girls laughed.

Brooke yawned and threw her feet up on the coffee table, making a bang and causing a coffee cup to tip over.

"Watch it Brooke!" Peyton yelled.

Brooke gasped and threw her hands up. The cup stopped in thin air as it was falling off the ledge. It simply froze in time.

The three shot up and gaped at the mug that was hanging. "What the fu-"

"It's real! The book…magic…the prophecy…it's real," Haley's eyes were just about popping out of her head.

"How did you do that?" Peyton looked to Brooke.

She shrugged, "I don't know- I got scared the glass was going to break and it just sort of happened. Like it's tied to my emotions or something."

The three looked over to the book that was still sitting on the edge of the coffee table. They reached over to grab it and started flipping through pages.

* * *

May 14th, Present day.1:03 p.m.

Brooke's P.O.V.

After that day we were never the same. We had read up on just about everything in that book. We learned about things we would never even dream about. Vampires, ghosts, demons- anything frightening and supernatural- you name it, it's probably in that book. The Book of Shadows had knowledge about almost any type of supernatural creature, along with spells and potion ingredients with directions on how to vanquish the evil being. It's a remarkable book, it really is. It can even protect itself from something it thinks is evil. Which is a very good thing, because 90 of the time the things that are after us are after our book. If it didn't have that power, we surely would have lost it on more then one occasion.

My power was the first one we had experienced. The power of temporal stasis was my first, or more simply, the power to stop things in time. But only for a few moments, because that coffee cup came crashing down by the time we were on the second page of the book. Our new powers were tied to our emotions. And while we faced several beings we had read about since that time four years ago, some creatures were immune to our powers. But we always managed to get out of those sticky situations, with a spell most times.

We always had each other. There was no one else- we couldn't tell anyone about what was going on- they'd think we were freaks. I mean, Haley told Lucas, and he was still there for her. Peyton told her dad, and he tired to accept it. I told Nathan- he was like my brother.

He never looked at me the same.

So after a while of being attacked by things we couldn't explain, we packed up and decided to do something more. Now, we travel the country together. We still reside in Tree Hill, but we're on the road most times…in Peyton's Mercury Comet. That car is our second home. So it's just the three of us, and our magical book. We've been following our destiny since that day. And in those four years, we've had our share of heartbreaks and near death experiences. But we've always had each other.

My name is Brooke Davis, I'm 22 years old, and I'm a witch. Things, - things you wouldn't even be able to imagine-, attack us. They're trying to take our powers, or our Book of Shadows- the source of our magic. I have two sisters, Haley and Peyton, and that's all I need. I have the power of levitation, temporal stasis, and telekinesis. We haven't met anyone who's fully understood what we've been through, so we tend to keep to ourselves, quietly saving the innocent from town to town- state to state. Living our life the way we're destined to live it. Making a living off of pool hustling and poker games, occasional one night stands- a regular for me anyway. I've changed a lot since high school. I'm comfortable with being me- a little promiscuous I'll admit, but headstrong. And I'll always be watching out for my friends. They're my family.

Haley James is my best friend. She's still a bookworm. That girl's got brains, not just book smarts, but common sense. She thinks before she acts, which is the complete opposite of me. And she's one of the bravest people I know. Her powers consist of the ability to heal, orbing, and telekinetic orbing. Orbing is a way of travel, really. It's almost like teleporting but by being engulfed in white lights. And telekinetic orbing is the same concept, only teleporting objects.

Peyton Sawyer is my best friend. She keeps to herself a lot of the time, and she can be very emotional. But that's why she has us. Peyton has integrity, and strength. She has such will to help people, just like Haley, and I admire them for it. Peyton's abilities are special. She has the power of astral projection, molecular combustion, and premonition. And again, in simpler terms, the power to be in two places at once, blow something up, and see into the future or past.

So the three of us have been on this never ending journey- hating it, loving it, but dealing with it. We have a job to do. We have a destiny. But most importantly, we have each other. We are a family.

* * *

October 19th, Four years earlier. 3: 42 p.m.

The bell had rung 18 minutes ago.

"Brooke! Wait!" Nathan ran up beside his friend as she walked in the opposite direction.

She turned around to look at him. "Sorry, I thought I told you I had a ride already. Peyton's bringing me and Haley over to my apartment and we have things we have to do."

Nathan grabbed her shoulder as she started to continue forward. "Okay Brooke what's up with you? Skipping cheer practice? No more throwing parties or going to games… hanging out with…" He looked at the two girls standing next to Brooke. "This isn't like you. I'm worried."

"Nate, there are more important things to life then partying and cheering. I've been busy. And they're my friends…" Brooke averted her eyes away from his, avoiding him completely. She had told him what happened to her a few days ago. He freaked out. She knew he wouldn't be able to understand it, but he didn't even try. Lucas and Larry understood their secret. Nathan avoided the subject purposely, and he saw Brooke as some type of freak now.

"I don't get why you care Nathan. Why now?" She turned around to face him now, tired of all this.

He shrugged, "You're my friend Brooke. And this does scare me…and it sucks not having anyone to talk about it with…except Lucas, but we're not exactly the brotherly love type. I miss you Brooke. I'm sorry."

She felt his sympathy, but she could tell something was different with him. Because every time she felt him look at her, she felt as if he were staring at the things in that Book. She felt he was staring at some type of monster.

"I have to go," She turned around and the three began walking again. This time Nathan didn't follow. Brooke brought her palm to her face and wiped a tear off her clammy cheek.

Haley saw this notion and brought a hand to her back, rubbing it softly. She looked back at Nathan. He was standing in the middle of the hallway, staring back at her for a few moments before pulling away and walking in the opposite direction.

They got into Peyton's car and sped off to the bookstore. They had been going there everyday after school since last week, visiting Mr. Wong and listening to more of his urban ledged stories. They enjoyed his company, mostly because he was the only one who really understood what they were going through. He helped them strengthen and control their powers, which hadn't fully developed yet.

The bell charmed as the three entered the store. The place was deserted, as it almost always is. They saw the old man in the corner smiling as he watched them come in.

"Hey Mr. Wong, how's business?" Peyton walked over to where Mr. Wong was seated and sat herself up on the desk. Haley sat beside her in a stool as she opened a brown bag of food and pulled out an apple and began to eat. Brooke sat herself on the floor and leaned against a pile of books.

"Hi girls. It was a slow day today. Are you ready for more practice?" He looked at the three who sighed simultaneously.

"Can't we work on this tomorrow? I'm exhausted. This witch work is killing me," Brooke leaned her head against the wall of books.

"Now girls," The old man stood up and looked at the three. "You need your practice if you're ever going to be able to fight a demon or whatever else could come after you."

Haley chewed her apple and looked up at the man. "But Mr. Wong, nothing's even tried to come after us. And we're making progress," she said with a full mouth.

Mr. Wong rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah between you throwing my antique lamp against the wall and Peyton blowing up some of my best sellers, I'd say you've really got it down."

Brooke laughed as the two tried to defend themselves.

"Well it's really hard to concentrate on blowing up something as small as a walnut when Brooke keeps freezing the radio, just to piss me off." Peyton watched Brooke stick her tongue out at her as she leaned forward and pulled her hair. Brooke slapped her hand and reached forward as well, grabbing Peyton's wrists. Haley stood up and came between the two before anything bad could happen.

"Guys enough!" Haley said and suddenly the apple she was eating was surrounded by white lights and thrown forward into Brooke's face.

"Ow!" Brooke let go of Peyton's hands and rubbed her nose. "Thanks Hales." Peyton laughed as Haley had an apologetic look on her face.

"You see!" Mr. Wong spit. "This is what I'm talking about. You girls need to learn to control your emotions before we go anywhere else."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on. We were just fooling around. Besides, like Haley said, nothing is after us-"

Speaking too soon, there was a strike of lightening and a gust of wind inside the shop again. Only it wasn't of good magic at all, instead, a large being appeared from the smoke. It was a pale creature. Demon? Vampire? I guess it really didn't matter.

"You just had to go and say something," Haley's eyes were glued to the creature that had just appeared in the shop. Brooke's wide eyes studied the thing, it was in torn rags and it was completely gray with red eyes.

It bellowed its words as it spoke, "Your powers are mine witches."

The thing raised a hand to the ceiling and a strike of lightening hit its palm. Books in the store began blowing around and there were claps of thunder.

"Crazy weather you get here Mr. Wong," Peyton joked as she and the others jumped behind the desk just as there was a crash of lightening just below their feet.

Brooke gulped as she hid, "Okay so I was wrong. What do we do?"

Mr. Wong looked at the girls, "You have the book in a safe place? It can protect itself from evil, but that doesn't mean it can never get stolen."

The girls nodded.

"Okay good. Now, you need to fight," The three gaped as he said this.

"What! You said so yourself, we weren't ready," Haley said as she tried brushing her hair that was blowing around her face behind her ears.

"Your as ready as you'll ever be," Mr. Wong peered over the ledge of the counter. The being saw him and shot a bolt of light at him. He ducked suddenly just as it hit and exploded against the wood. "Go!"

The old man demanded and the three girls stood up. Brooke hesitantly brought her hands up to her chest and cringed. She flicked her wrists. Everything soon grew quiet again. Papers stopped moving around the room and thunder stopped howling. The girls looked at the creature that was frozen in time.

"Mr. Wong!" Peyton looked at their friend who was frozen as well. "Ugh, way to go Brooke! What do we do now?"

Haley looked around the room, "Brooke! Try unfreezing just Mr. Wong!"

"What? I've never done anything like that before," She stammered.

"You have to try. Focus B. You can do this!" Haley looked at her friend and nodded. Brooke swallowed a lump in her throat as she made the same notion.

Mr. Wong unfroze. He stumbled forward at first, but saw the scene in front of him. He smiled, "Well done Brooke. Okay, Peyton I need you to blow him up. I know haven't done anything that big…but we need to see if this creature is immune to your power or not."

"And what if it is?" Peyton looked at her hands then back up at the old man.

He closed his eyes, "Then we go to the book. Go ahead! Brooke, be ready to freeze it if it starts to move again. Haley I need you to orb out of the shop and to where the book is located and bring it here. Don't forget to sense if anyone is where you're going to orb. Your magic must not be exposed to anyone. You girls can do it, I trust you."

The girls nodded, although skeptical about the plan and unsure about their true potential. But they were in trouble, so they had to tap into the best of their abilities to save themselves.

Haley took a deep breath and let her stomach fill up with air. There were millions of little lights that engulfed her body, and they carried her through the air before she disappeared completely. Peyton focused on the creature as she raised her hands. She narrowed her eyes and let out her frustrations. The creature was hit, but it didn't explode. Instead, it sent the beast flying into the wall. It began to get up before Brooke froze it again.

"Okay so that didn't work. Where's Haley?" Brooke sounded worried as the creature began to move and free itself from it's frozen position. The bright lights appeared once more beside Peyton and Haley materialized with the book in hand.

"I think I found a spell!" Haley held the book open in front of her and Peyton. Brooke ran over to the two and they stood in a circle around it. She pointed to a passage on the page she held open. There was a picture of the being on the left hand side. The tile read 'Shax', the name of the demon they were facing. "Here. Read this."

_"Evil wind that blows,  
That which forms below.  
No longer will you dwell,  
Death takes you with this spell."_

The creature let out a yell of pain as it twitched and thrashed around. There was a final scream as it burst into smoke and disappeared. The room was once again back to normal and Mr. Wong was smiling.

"You girls did it! Haley how did you know what spell to read?" He walked up to the three.

She shrugged, "I don't know I just flipped it open and began skimming. I noticed the creature in the book and saw the spell to vanquish it."

"Way to go nerd," Peyton through her arm around her shoulders.

Haley smiled brightly, "I know, I'm amazing. Good thing too. It looks like I was just in time."

Brooke nodded, "Any sooner and we'd be dead"

Mr. Wong looked at them, "Do you see why we need to practice? Now, if memory serves, the witches had three powers each. Haley you've developed two of them already, which means your expecting another. Peyton and Brooke still need to develop two more. We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

May 14th, Present day.9:25 p.m.

Brooke's P.O.V.

That first attack in the shop was only the beginning. We've fought hundreds of more since then, and our skills are still improving. Our powers were fully developed by the end of our sophomore year in college. We had dropped out by then, realizing that our destiny was far beyond school. There had been many successes, as well as failures and heartbreak, but I won't go back to it all. Bottom line, we've had struggles. Hell, we even called it quits at one point. But we had to see the truth, that this job would always be with us, and the good we would continue to do was too great to turn down. So we hit the road again.

I told you things have changed a lot in the last 4 years and not only our personalities. Our powers have fully developed, and we've got this job down pat. But we've all taken karate and various self-defense lessons. We know how to lie to cops and get ourselves out of _those _situations. We know when to trust someone or let someone in. We know right from wrong, mostly. We know not to abuse our powers for personal gain. We've grown up.

At the moment, we're at a roadhouse somewhere in- well, uh, somewhere. Harvelle's I think? I'm not sure. Haley's the one we go to for directions. Like I said, she's the brains in this whole operation. She also has the task of looking up spells and creating potions. Peyton's the muscle. She's really into the whole kickboxing thing, and when we find our selves powerless, she's always a step ahead with her moves. As for me, I'm the distraction. I'm a regular damsel in distress, if you will, mostly because I'm fearless. I'll be glad to sacrifice myself to save an innocent or a friend. At first, they told me I was plain crazy. But we use this to our advantage now. I put myself in harms way to lore a creature in or to get us out of those sticky situations with the cops I mentioned earlier- if you know what I mean. I guess _some_ things haven't changed.

* * *

:) Reviews pleaseeeeeeee


	3. Do I Know You?

_Hey guys! So I'm actually happy with how this chapter turned out…tell me what you think :)_

_I also have a question for you,_

_Think I should bring any other OTH or SPN characters into my story? If so, who?_

_Also, I think I may need a man for Peyton…so she's not alone!_

_You can leave suggestions for me, I might go my own way with it, but your ideas are very welcomed!_

_-hsl_

* * *

May 14th, Present day.9:20 p.m.

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton had been driving for a while now, and they decided to stop off at a roadhouse they almost passed. When they pulled into the parking lot, there were few cars and strange looking people were entering and exiting. They all looked like they had some sort of hidden agenda, wearing raggy clothes and carrying bags and beers. The roadhouse looked as if it had just been renovated or rebuilt. The windows were boarded and the wood looked fresh instead of mossy or worn down.

The girls stepped out of the car and made their way inside. Haley grabbed her map and laptop computer and took it with her inside. When they walked inside, they felt all eyes fix on them, and they weren't very welcoming. The girls walked over to the bar and took a seat on the stools.

A woman with long dark hair walked up to them.

"What can I get you?" She eyed them carefully, studding their features as if she was trying to remember them.

Haley spoke up, "Just a Ginger Ale please."

"Water's fine with me," Peyton opened up the map and began searching for their next destination.

"Beer please," Brooke smiled innocently.

The woman nodded and began shuffling behind the counter, "Coming right up. I'm Ellen by the way. I don't know if I've seen you girls around here. Passing through town?"

They nodded.

"Yeah, we sort of got lost. But good thing we found this place. It's nice to take a break once and a while when you're on the road all the time," Brooke grabbed the beer bottle Ellen placed in front of her.

"Where you headed to?" She pried.

Brooke shrugged, "Not sure exactly." She chuckled softly. "I know, some road trip planners we are, huh?"

Ellen nodded, "I see. Well enjoy." She walked away to the other side of the bar to help another customer.

"Hey Ellen," The man she had just walked over to called her. "Who are those girls? I've never seen them before."

She shook her head, "I have no clue. They don't look like any hunters I know. But they look like hunters- road trip, stopping for a break at _our_ roadhouse, fiddling with maps and unsure where they're headed. But something seems different about them."

The man nodded, "I've never seen them before that's for sure."

Peyton turned her head to Haley and Brooke and away from the map. "Okay, anyone else feel like _everyone_ in this place is staring at us?"

They nodded.

"Yeah it's a little strange," Haley took a sip of her soda and opened up her laptop. "Okay so tell me what you saw again, Peyt?"

"How many times do I have to explain it," Peyton let out a frustrated sigh and slammed the map back to the table. She lowered her voice and began describing her vision for the umpteenth time. "When we walked into that store- I had this strange feeling... like I could sense a power. Then I saw this building- like a jail. There was this little girl- but she wasn't human. Her eyes turned white and the place exploded while she just disappeared. But she was unharmed- she was still standing while the place burnt down. I think we've got a demon on our hands."

"Right," Brooke took a swig of beer. "Sounds logical."

Haley laughed and lowered her voice as well, "That's probably the power you sensed…Okay so what did this demon look like? Maybe you can find it in the book somewhere."

"You know, why can't you have the disturbing visions and _I _can have the ability to heal? It really is exhausting." Peyton stepped off of the stool and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Brooke looked back at her.

Peyton began heading for the door, "Car. I'm going to check it out."

Haley turned her attention back to her computer and Brooke watched as she opened the door to exit.

Peyton bumped into someone as she was leaving. She shivered and gasped as she froze in her tracks.

"Whoa, are you okay?" The person she bumped into held her shoulders as she stared out into space. He shook her a little bit until she snapped back to reality. He noticed the shirt she was wearing and smirked. "Zeppelin fan, huh?"

Peyton stared at the person who she had just run into, thinking to herself, _'God, I really am such a klutz.' _She spoke, "Uh, sorry…Yeah. I'm fine." She examined this guy carefully. He looked like he had a hidden agenda as well as the other people in this strange bar. There was another guy standing next to him. He was really tall and had dark shaggy hair. He almost looked familiar._ 'Déjà vu?'_ She looked back to the guy she ran into. Her eyes were squinted as she stared at the two.

"Um, you okay?" He snapped his fingers and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Fine, I'm just a little clumsy sometimes…" She stared up at him fearfully and then backed away before turning around and lightly jogging to her two friends.

The two guys stared at her then back at each other.

"Well that was weird," The shorter one watched her sit back down on the barstool.

"Wait, what? You saw him," Brooke pointed back to the guy standing by the entryway. "With black eyes like a demons…but-"

"He was fighting it off, like he wasn't suppose to be a demon. Like he was being possessed or something," Peyton finished re-explaining the vision she just had when she bumped into the two strangers.

Brooke looked back at the two; "Umm…they look like everyone else in this place…which I guess is normal."

Haley was still engaged in her research. "Unless we're in some kind of Demon bar," she muttered while skimming through the passage she was reading.

She laughed and Brooke and Peyton looked at each other.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow and looked up at them.

"That's not exactly out of the ordinary for us Hales," Brooke looked around the place.

"Oh come on," Haley sighed. "I was kidding. This is a normal bar, okay?"

The boys walked over to the opposite side of the bar and sat down on stools.

"Hey Ellen," The shorter one called to the bartender.

"Boys! What are you doing here? How are you?" Ellen leaned over and gave them each a hug as she set two beers down in front of them.

"Nothing, just on a hunt…trying to get our Colt back from that bitch Bela. You got anything about the demon yet? Bobby's still working on it…" He unscrewed the cap of his beer.

She shook her head, "Not yet Dean. Sorry boys. It was so much easier with Ash around."

They looked down and nodded.

"He was a hell of a guy," Dean took a sip of beer.

Ellen nodded, "Sure was. So Sam. Dean. You boys know who those three are?" She gestured over to the three sitting on the opposite side of them. They saw a dark haired chick downing a beer and the blonde Dean ran into moments before studding a map. The other one's face was hidden behind her computer.

They shook their heads.

"Never seen them before. Why?" The taller one, Sam, asked

"I don't know if they're hunters. No one else here seems to recognize them either." She took a towel from under the counter and began wiping off the bar.

Dean looked over at them and smirked, "I could find out for you."

Sam nudged his older brother in the ribs.

Brooke stared at the two guys.

"So do you need me to do some Brooke work and find out some more about those guys?" Brooke grinned.

Peyton rolled her eyes, not seriously considering it. But she quickly changed her mind, remembering her vision. "Fine. It might help." She watched her friend's smile brighten and she hopped off her chair.

"Watch and learn ladies," She winked at her friends and made her way to the other side of the bar.

Haley smiled and shook her head and Peyton watched as Brooke went over to the other side of the bar.

The Winchesters watched as Ellen walked to another customer.

"So…" Dean began to talk but he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see a pair of brown eyes. He looked at the girl and noticed her stunning features- her perfect body, long auburn hair, and curvy lips. He was staring.

"Excuse me," She began to speak. "I noticed you hadn't asked to buy me a drink yet. I wanted to know what was taking you so long." She winked at him and sat in the empty seat on his right. She ran a hand through her hair as she stared into his eyes with a flirtatious grin plastered on her face. Sam noticed this, and turned away slightly, as if going to talk to the hunter sitting next to him.

"I was getting around to it," The oldest Winchester kept staring.

The girl extended an arm, "Brooke."

He smiled, expressing his dimples. He stretched his own arm and they shook hands for a brief moment. "Dean."

* * *

May 14th, Present day.9: 49 p.m.

"So Dean," Brooke chugged the last remaining bit of her beer. She set the bottle back on the counter as he looked at her. He smiled as she wiped off her lips and stared back up at him She looked across the table at Peyton who did a "thumbs up" and Haley started to laugh. Brooke rolled her eyes and looked back at Dean. "What's a hot guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He looked back at her.

She shrugged, "Just a road trip with my old college buddies. But I'm sure you know how that is?"

He coughed, "Yeah of course."

Brooke continued to stare at him and twirled her hair in her fingers. She suddenly stopped and shot up off of her seat. "Wait a minute…"

Dean raised an eyebrow as his eyes shifted around, "Did I miss something?"

She stood up and pointed a figure at him, "I know you!"

He swiveled around in his chair and looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

Brooke scuffed and smirked. She folded her hands and leaned on her side.

"You said your name was Dean huh? You're sure about that- _Chris Keller_?"

Brooke began to chuckle at Dean's baffled expression.

* * *

December 28th, One year earlier. 10: 27 p.m.

The girls were drawn to Arizona, another Vampire hunt unfortunately. Man, they hated those things. They stopped at a Motel to stay the night. There was a bar not too far from where they were so naturally they decided to check it out. It was just like the other bar's they've been too- old, run down, filled with drunken old guys and young college kids looking to hook up. There were some pool tables, a couple of dartboards, television sets to watch the game, and a stage for Friday karaoke and Open Mic Night.

The girls sat in a vacant booth near the pool table. Brooke had went up bar to pick up three drinks- a ginger ale for Haley, a hard iced tea for Peyton, and a Bud for herself.

The Winchesters had entered from the back door. They were passing through on their way back from New Mexico after chasing off a Chupacabra that had been terrorizing the town. They had past a wall of bulletins for the bar's Open Mic and some local businesses.

Dean stopped to look at them. He scanned one of the posters and began to laugh. "Hey Sam," He hit his brother lightly on the shoulder. "A little too much hair gel don't you think?"

Sam looked at the photo of a guy sitting on the stage with his guitar and spiked blonde hair. "Chris Keller?" The name read across the top of the flyer. Dean nodded and continued to laugh. Sam rolled his eyes and followed him to a table in the back.

Brooke sighed, "I'm bored." She whined like a five year old.

Haley smiled and looked around the place, "You know, you could always go play some pool…we're going to need money to get back to Tree Hill when this is all over."

"And with gas prices these days…" Peyton snorted and pushed Haley playfully.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Fine. I think I should teach you guys to play pool so I don't have to be the one to hustle all the time."

She watched her friends shrug.

Peyton smirked, "Hey, it's what you do best. Go get 'em Trigger."

Brooke smiled at her nickname. Haley had been calling her 'Tigger' ever since they met, cause she was always bouncing all over the place. 'Trigger' just seemed to develop after a few vanquishes…because Brooke was always like a trigger…always ready to go fight off a demon, save an innocent, or protect her friends. Hell, she was ready for anything.

"Got it Goldilocks," She grinned and shook her head as she walked over to one of the pool tables in the center of the room. Haley and Peyton leaned over the table to watch the show. It was always interesting watching Brooke beat some sorry-ass frat guy in pool, thinking his chances of picking up someone like Brooke were as easy as- well- beating someone like Brooke at pool. But I'm sure you know appearances can be deceiving.

"Oh great," They heard Brooke complain loudly, causing some heads to turn. "I left my Gucci purse in my other Lamborghini. Good thing I always carry an extra 500 on me for pocket change."

Haley giggled and Peyton smiled as she shook her head, wondering how anyone would ever fall for that. They watched as someone walked up to her, introduced himself, and picked up a pool stick and hand her one, too. The two girls busted out in fits of laughter as they watched the poor sap get played.

"Oh, hi." Brooke smiled at the approaching man. She smirked on how easy this one would be. He was good looking even though a little rugged, but Brooke didn't see it as a turn off. She always kept her options open when it came to guys. "Do you want to play this game with me? It looks fun…but I've only watched people play before…I'm not too sure I'll be much of a challenge."

The guy smirked and studied her, obviously liking what he saw.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Oh, I get it. You'll only play pool if it's interesting. Fair enough. I've got 500 in cash on me…so if you win, it's yours."

He shook his head, "Oh, I couldn't do that to a pretty girl like you."

"Oh please!" Brooke begged. "I really want to play. And it's not much of a big deal for me…I have a lot of money. 500 is the price I'd pay for a change purse. And I've got plenty."

"All right," he grinned and Brooke began to laugh. "But let's only make it 200- I feel bad for taking all of your money. And first you've got to tell me your name." He picked up a stick and handed it to her.

Brooke grabbed onto it with two hands and smiled a toothy grin. She extended a hand and shook his. "Game on. My name's Brooke Davis. I'm with my friends just passing through on our way to California for a little Winter Break road trip. Who are you?" She watched as he set the balls in play.

"Name's Chris Keller. I play here a few nights during the week," He walked over to the other end of the table and shot at the white ball to break them up. He looked back up to her. "Your turn."

She smirked and walked over to the table. "So you're a musician? Impressive. Huh, my friends would love you." She quickly saw an opening and went for it- red-stripped corner pocket. She pushed with her pool stick and sunk it. "Hmm, will you look at that? I got it in!"

The guy laughed and shook his head, "You must be some sort of pool prodigy… either that or I'm getting played." He smiled at her.

Brooke innocently kinked her head to the side, "What gave you that idea? Come on…I'm not that good." She walked over to the other end of the table to take another shot. Yellow- stripped, left corner pocket. Sunk again. "Oh…maybe I am."

She smirked and watched him laugh.

"Okay Davis, you've got game." He nodded, "And I'll admit, I'm a poor sucker for falling into your trap…but can we make this a little more interesting since I don't have 200 on me? I mean I play at bars for a living."

"Aw come on, we shook on it," She threw her head into the air and then looked at him with a smile. "But what were you suggesting?"

He grinned, "If I win, I get 100…and you have to come with me to my motel room just up the road."

Brooke snorted, "Do you think I'm some sort of a prostitute or something?"

The guy's hopeful expression disintegrated as he nervously waddled back and fourth.

"But I'll consider it," She watched his facial expression lighten up again. "But what if I win?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "What are your terms?"

"If all the stripped balls get sunk, and I win, I get 150 and," She walked over to where he was standing and whispered into his ear softly. "You have to show me your motel room."

She pulled away and bit her lip, knowing she was going to win some money and have some fun tonight.

The guy walked around the table and slid all of the stripped pool balls into the holes. "Looks like you win." He grinned devilishly and put his pool stick on top of the table. Then he took out his wallet and handed her a few twenties. He leaned over and whispered breathlessly into her ear, "My cars just outside."

Brooke smiled and followed him out of the bar, leaving Haley and Peyton behind.

"Umm…" Haley said with her mouth wide opened. "Where is she going?"

Peyton laughed, "Oh you innocent, simple minded girl." She mocked. "Brooke's just doing what she does best."

Haley rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat, taking a sip of her soda.

* * *

December 29th, One year earlier. 12: 19 a.m.

Brooke slid out of the motel bed and began to look around the room for her clothes. She bent down, picking up a pair of jeans and sliding them over her bare legs. She then found her shirt thrown over a chair and quickly threw it on. She looked back over at the man passed out in the bed she had just gotten out of. Brooke smiled to herself and made her way over to the door to exit.

Peyton and Haley had been looking for Brooke for the past twenty minutes at the motel they figured the two must have gone to. They turned around after hearing the opening and closing of room 12. Peyton smiled as she saw her friend carrying her shoes and purse in one arm and trying to fix her hair with the other hand.

"Rough night?" Haley questioned and smirked at the sight.

Brooke bounced over to her friends, "Actually, it was probably the best night I've had in a long time. Easily the best night ever…man, that guy was so good with his-"

"Brooke I hate to cut you off, but we don't need details!" Peyton scrunched her nose in disgust and began to laugh. She wrapped her hand around her best friends shoulders, "So my dirty little hooker, how much did you make?"

Brooke gaped and pushed her away lightheartedly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the money, "Here, 150. It's not much but…it was a good bargain." She smiled to herself.

Haley rolled her eyes again. She stopped suddenly at a bulletin board when something caught her attention.

Peyton skimmed over what she must have been reading, a flyer for Open Mic Night at the bar they had just been at.

"Too bad it isn't Friday," She sighed. Brooke rolled her eyes and watched her two friends read the flyer; secretly depressed they didn't get to hear any live music.

"Okay you two, we all know how much you like your music, but we've got a job to do and you're holding us up," Brooke tried to pull at her friends for them to keep moving.

"Hey maybe if we finish up early we can come back tomorrow? It says Matt Nathanson, Chris Keller, and Mia Catalano are playing… we should check it out," Peyton looked to Brooke.

"Wait who?" Brooke pushed the two aside and looked at the flyer. "Chris Keller was totally the guy I just-" She stopped mid-sentence when she caught a glimpse of the photograph of Chris Keller…the real Chris Keller…who looked nothing like the guy she just…well…you get the idea.

Haley looked at her, concerned, "What is it Brooke?"

"Nothing…"She paused. "That guy I left with…he said he was Chris Keller…but that looks nothing like him." She pointed to the picture and shot Peyton a look when she started to laugh.

"What?" Peyton said defensively. "I think it's funny."

Brooke rolled her eyes and Haley tried to hide her small laugh.

"Whatever," She said. "Let's just get checked into our room and get this over with."

Haley and Peyton looked at each other and then watched Brooke walk off. Haley ran to her side and started talking. Peyton looked back that the bulletin board for a few more seconds, then turned back around, accidentally colliding with a tall stranger.

"Oh, sorry!" The guy said and looked down at her. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, it's my fault…I'm just such a klutz sometimes." She smirked innocently and laughed.

The mysterious guy smiled, "Okay well as long as you're alright." Peyton watched him shift around nervously. "Uhh…Well I should be going."

Peyton raised a brow and awkwardly waved a goodbye, watching they guy go into motel room 12. She thought nothing of it though, and ran back to catch up with her friends.

"Hey!" The mysterious, tall stranger bombarded through the motel room and threw on the lights.

There was a stir from the bed as a figure shifted positions and groaned. He sat up and squinted his eyes in the light, "What are you doing here Sam?"

Sam walked over to the bed, "Well see, my brother ditched me at this bar…so naturally I figured I'd check the hotel room…I'm just glad there weren't any girls in here this time."

He shot up out of the bed and looked around.

Sam looked around the room as well, trying to find whatever his brother was looking for, "Dean?"

"Well there was…I guess she left." Dean shrugged his shoulders and collapsed his face back into his pillow. "Now turn the lights off, I'm tired." He sat up slightly again to look at his brother. "Man, I'm telling you…that girl knocked me out." He smiled and watched Sam roll his eyes and cringe.

* * *

May 14th, Present day.9: 58 p.m.

"Oh," Dean stated and looked the girl over. "That was you, huh?"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh as she sat back down, "Yeah, it was. Funny…I'd never thought I'd actually see you again. So is it really Dean? Or Chris? Or would you like to go back to a motel room and do it all again…hoping we'll meet up a year or two later so you can give me another fake name?"

Dean smirked, "I like the motel room idea."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "So I take it you're not a musician. Then what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Still road-tripping it with your friends for about a year now?" Dean raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Brooke chuckled, "Guess we both have our secrets, huh?" She looked back at her friends, "I'll be right back…whatever your name is."

She got up and began to walk back to the other end of the bar, and stopped when she heard Dean call after her.

"Try not to skip out on me this time," He winked at her and watched her smile. He turned back to his brother. "Sammy, you'll never believe who that was."

Sam turned around now to face Dean, "Who?"

"Remember that girl back in Arizona? Brooke?" Dean asked and pointed to the opposite side of the bar back to where the girl was now sitting with her two friends. "Well she's here."

"Wait…'Best night of your life' Brooke?" Sam smirked and followed his brothers finger to the three girls, now of which he could see all three of them clearly. He stopped for a moment and tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah I know," Dean smiled. "I should have recognized her before…I don't know why I didn't…especially when she said 'Hi, I'm Brooke.'"

He looked over to Sam, who was still staring at the girls, and he began to smile.

"Sam?" Dean waved a hand in front of his face and watched his brother get up and walk to the other side of the bar. Dean was baffled, but he smiled, "Well, way to go Sammy."

"Wait, Chris Keller? Arizona 'Chris Keller'?" Haley leaned over and pointed to the guy from a year ago, sitting by himself. She stared at Brooke who smiled.

Peyton grinned, " 'Best night of your life' 'Chris Keller?'" Peyton looked over at Haley and gave her a nudge.

Brooke rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yup, only now it's Dean." Her smile faded when she saw the guy sitting next to Dean coming toward them.

Peyton noticed it too and began smiling, "Oh cutie 3 o'clock." She pushed Haley's shoulder so she would finally turn away from her computer and look. Haley protested and stuck her tongue out at her friend, but turned around anyway.

She sat in shock for a moment, starring at this tall guy that had just came over to them. He stopped in front of her and smiled brightly.

"Haley James," He said and took a seat next to her. "Small world, huh?"

She leaned over and gave him a warm embrace. Dean noticed this and looked at the two questionably. He got up off of his chair and started to walk toward the four.

Brooke and Peyton exchanged glances and watched their friend give this guy a hug.

Haley let go of the embrace, "Sam Winchester! It's been a while."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "Okay, officially confused?" She looked to Peyton again.

"Yeah, anyone care to fill us in?" Peyton looked from Haley to Sam. The two were smiling and Haley began to laugh.

"I second that," Dean came up behind Brooke and took a seat next to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

Haley looked at her friends, "Come on you guys, you don't remember Sam? From Stanford?" She looked at Dean and her eyes widened, with her smiled still plastered on her face. "And you must be Dean, Sam's brother. Oh, it makes sense now!"

Brooke, Peyton, and Dean looked at each other, sharing confused and questioning glances.

Peyton looked at Brooke and Dean, "Well, it sure is a small world."

_And getting smaller._

* * *

_Okay, so that's it for now!_

_Reviews please! And remember: my questions for you,_

_Think I should bring any other OTH or SPN characters into my story? If so, who?_

_Also, I think I may need a man for Peyton…so she's not alone! Or leave her single? Hmm.._

_You can leave suggestions for me, I might go my own way with it, but your ideas are very welcomed! _

_-hsl_


	4. Witches, Hunters, and Demons, oh my!

_Long time no update! I'm sooo sorry about that guys :-(_

_But on one hand I just have to say this:_

_I LOVE YOU ALL! You reviewers are **amazing!** Thanks sooo much for your kind words and motivation!_

_I just have to make a special shout out, and I think even chapter dedication to** RedMagic, Crimsonredmagic** on Youtube, for making a completely awesome video for this fic, which also helped me gain more readers and ultimately reviews, so this is for her, since I really can't say thank you and feel like I mean it :-) Btw, everyone should check it out if you haven't already!_

_Hope you all like!_

* * *

May 14th, Present day. 11: 54 p.m.

Brooke's P.O.V.

Okay, so normally I really don't get this excited over reunions. But seeing Sam Winchester again was a cause for celebration. Peyton and I never really knew him. But Haley did. She had such a crush on that boy back in Stanford. Oh…I guess I forgot to mention Stanford, huh? Well Peyt and me didn't attend…we went to a local community college while Haley went to Stanford. We weren't as smart as her. And since it had been her dream school ever since she was little, we figured we'd let her do what she loved, and that we'd better stick together.

Like I said, we only went to college for a bit…so Haley met Sam around the first week. And they became close…not _that_ close. But she developed a quick thing for him. Until she found out about his girlfriend Jess…bummer. After that, she decided to give him his space. Why? I have no clue. I mean, if that was me…let's just say there'd be some competition. Haley's always been the believer in true love and all…so I guess she didn't want to disrupt anyone else's happiness. I, on the other hand, think that stuff is a bunch of crap. I've had my heart broken way too many times then I can count. So why isn't love looking for me? I've learned to let things go with the flow. Besides, hooking up is more fun. Insert adorable smirk here.

So about the second year of college, we had gained all of our powers. Things got really hectic then…constantly blowing things up accidentally wasn't exactly keeping a low profile. Plus all of those demons and creatures coming after us…taking trips out of state nearly every weekend…it could really drive you crazy. So we left.

Catching up with Sam was refreshing. He fed us some B.S. line about living with his brother for the past few years since he dropped out of college. I don't buy it for a second. I mean, it nearly killed Haley when we had to leave. That was her dream. And since Sam and her were so alike…why'd he drop everything and leave it? We had a mission…what are those Winchester's hiding? Well I guess the death of his girlfriend had a lot to do with it. Speaking of which, I've never seen Haley give more sympathy. She really took it hard when Sam told her about the fire in their apartment…I guess that's cause she knew Jess.

Anyway, after listening to the two catch up for like, ever, the only thing I really kept concentrating was Dean. Oh, I know the girls yell at me for even thinking about a hook-up, but I wanted one really bad. I knew he did too. How could he resist me? I could read him like a book, and it was definitely evident in his eyes that he wanted me too. Well, at least I think so.

Sadly, there were no hook-ups tonight. We paid our bill and said goodbye to the Winchesters. I know it's early…but we still have a lot of investigating to do. And it had to do with Dean. Oh, I hope he's not a demon. Peyton's visions tend to be misleading. But for now, we decided we were going to keep our eyes on the two. So we followed them to a motel a few miles away. Right now I'm just sitting and starring out of the motel window while Peyton flips through our book and Haley surfs the web. Silence really makes your mind wander.

* * *

"Brooke?" Peyton called to her friend who was starring mindlessly out the window. She had her diary on her lap and the pen set-aside in her hand.

She shook her head and stared up at her friend, "Huh? Oh sorry. I was just writing."

"I see that," She chuckled.

Brooke had kept a diary recently. Writing down _anything_. Personal thoughts, potions, guys phone numbers, events of the day or past, demons they've taken care of. It's like she wanted to keep a memoir of her life so her children's children one day would have something of hers to cherish and remember her by…she was pretty set on the idea she'd be killed off by something by the time she'd ever become a grandmother. Hell, she even doubted the fact she'd ever have kids. But still, she kept that diary with her everywhere.

Brooke quickly closed the book and set it down on the table, "So…how's research? Find anything about Sam's brother or the demon from your vision?"

She watched her friend become really excited. She quickly stood up and brought the book to her.

"I think so," Peyton placed the book down on the small table and pointed at a drawing of a demon with white eyes. "Matches my description perfectly. Well, the whole eyes thing. It doesn't say much else. Her name is Lillith."

Brooke studied the picture with curiosity, "Well that didn't help much…but at least we know her name. How about you Hales? Find anything?"

"Yeah, actually. Come check this out," Haley leaned away from the computer and motioned her friends over.

Brooke hopped off of her seat and Peyton rolled over to the other full bed where Haley was seated with the computer. She pointed to a picture on the web page.

"Is this the jail you saw in your vision?" Haley asked Peyton.

She examined the page and her eyes widened, "Yeah! It is!"

Haley nodded, "Okay get this. It burnt down a few months ago. Police and investigators say it was gas leak."

Brooke snorted, "Doubt it."

"Well according to Peyton's vision the demon did this," She clicked to another window, which was a picture of the burnt down jail. "But that's not the part I'm worried about."

Peyton and Brooke exchanged looks.

"What is it?" Brooke questioned.

"I uncovered a file…it was really hard to get to but I found it," She pulled up the media player and opened a file and began to play it. "It's security footage. Of_ before_ the girl from your vision blew it up. I can't see much except two guys in the jail cell."

"Well you're a regular Chloe Sullivan, Hales," Brooke smiled. "Nice work."

Peyton raised a brow, "I don't get it. And the crazy part is?"

She turned the computer screen toward her, "Look closely."

Brooke and Peyton squinted at the screen. Then they made out what Haley was talking about. The two guys in the cell were hardly unfamiliar. They matched the structure and appearance of Sam and Dean Winchester.

"What the hell are they doing there?" Brooke said unbelievably.

Haley shrugged, "I don't know. But I'm betting anything it's all tied to your visions Peyt. The demon, the jail, Dean being possessed…or a demon himself. I just wonder what it all means."

"Gosh Goldilocks can't your visions ever tell us flat out, 'Hey this guys a demon, here's where you can find him, and here's how you kill him'?" Brooke sat down on the bed besides her friends.

"Sorry but it doesn't work that way unfortunately," She sighed.

"Well we know one thing…" They looked at Haley. "We know we've got to keep an eye on the Winchesters. It's a start."

Brooke smirked deviously, "Are you sure you're not just making this all up Hales?"

Peyton glanced at Brooke questioningly but then realized what she was doing and let a smirk play on her lips, "Yeah, you know I think she's just looking for an excuse to stalk and hang out with Sam more."

"Oooo Sammy and Haley sitting in a tree!" Brooke began to laugh as she taunted her friend.

Peyton joined in, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"You guys!" Haley said defensively. "You know it's not like that. Come on what are you- seven?"

The two stood up and danced around the bed, singing obnoxiously.

Peyton grinned, "First comes _making hot nasty love_!"

"Then comes _accidental pregnancy_!" Brooke snorted at her own verse.

They stopped hopping around and Brooke placed a hand to her cheek, "But if he turns out to be a demon…man what a killjoy."

Haley let all emotion drain from her face, "Guys, that's so _not fun_ny."

Peyton and Brooke smiled at each other.

"Come on tutor-girl you know we're just kidding!" Brooke bounced onto the motel bed, plopping beside her as she let an arm hang around her shoulder.

Peyton's laugher ceased, "Yeah come on, lighten u-"

She stopped speaking suddenly and held a hand to her forehead.

"P.Sawyer…you okay?" Brooke stood up and held her back as she gave her support.

"Shh Brooke! She's having a vision," Haley snapped and stood up as well.

"Well, duh! I know _that_." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Okay this needless bickering is not relevant at the moment, so can you both shut up?" Peyton winced as she let her power take full effect.

"Sorry," The two said sheepishly.

The telepath let out a long sigh as she came out of her state.

"Well?" Haley questioned. "What is it?"

"God you two really need to let a girl breath," She chuckled and watched her friends back up away from her. "But we've got company."

"Where? Right now?" Brooke said anxiously.  
"Yeah," Peyton headed toward the window of their room and held back the blinds. "Right out in the parking lot. Some blonde demon chick came from nowhere. She looked like she was about to kick our asses."

Brooke laughed again, "Ha! I'd like to see her try."

"Guess we'd better get out there then, huh?" Haley looked toward the window and watched as her friends nod in agreement.

* * *

May 14th, Present day.12: 18 p.m.

Sam sat at the desk in the motel room while Dean was desperately trying to fall asleep. He rarely sleeps these days…with everything that's going on with his brother and the deal…times almost up and he knows it. So recently he's been pulling all-nighters, searching for something- anything- to help them out with this deal. But so far, no luck. The only real information they could acquire came from Ruby. And Dean wasn't too keen on the idea of trusting her. And to make matters worse, the bitch Bela had taken and sold the colt. Now, they were really defenseless.

He kept searching on his laptop. The one light hanging above him lit up the whole room.

Dean stirred in his bead, "Dude, seriously, can you turn that thing off and get to sleep? You know you're not going to find anything."

Sam sighed but kept searching, "Dean I have to. It's all I can do right now. I just wish Ruby were here to give us some more information about whatever it is we're dealing with."

"You know that demon chick is a _demon,_ right? They're manipulative, they lie, and they do whatever they can to get you to fall for whatever crap they sell you. And I think it's working," He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I mean she already lied about the fact Lillith holds my contract."

"Well at least she told us, Dean," He rolled his eyes. "It's all we've got. And you know, it's really starting to sound like you don't want to be saved."

"Do we really have to go over this again?" Dean got up out of the bed and threw a shirt on.

"Yeah I know. You just want me to be safe, and you want me to pretend like it doesn't effect me…I get it," His head shot up when he heard a loud crashing sound come from outside. "Did you hear that?" He questioned, changing the subject completely.

Dean looked out of the window but couldn't see anything particular. Sam ran over to one of the bags and grabbed the salt gun and holy water.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Dean ran over to the door to stop him. "Will you calm down? It's probably a raccoon or something."

There was another noise, only this time it sounded like someone yelling.

"That's not a raccoon," Sam brushed passed his brother and swung open the door. Dean groaned and followed his brother out into the vacant parking lot.

* * *

May 14th, Present day.12: 11 p.m.

Brooke had finished putting on her sneakers and jean jacket as Haley and Peyton waited for her by the door.

"You ready?" Peyton asked anxiously.

"Yeah, sorry…but if we're going to be kicking demon ass I'm going to have to be comfortable." She smirked and watched as Haley rolled her eyes.

Peyton laughed and then opened the door, "Alright let's go."

They walked out of the door to their motel room and stared out into the lot. There were about four cars,- probably the person running the place, another guest, the Winchesters, and their own.

"Peyt, where'd you see her?" Haley looked around and Peyton grabbed her arm, causing her to stop.

"Right there," Brooke pointed to the girl that had just appeared behind the Winchester's car. She was on the short side, long blonde hair, and a petite figure.

"That's her," Peyton and the three ran up quietly to the car and knelt down on the other side.

"Um…guys…" Brooke whispered quietly. "Do you really think this is going to work? I mean…demons aren't this stupid. They can sense we're here."

"Good to see one of you is smart."

Brooke gulped, "See."

The three jumped around to see the demon standing over them. The girls shot up and stared her down.

"So who are you? Hunters? Or just really stupid kids that happen to know about demons?" She glared at them.

Peyton smirked, "You get one more guess."

Brooke levitated into the air and swiftly kicked the demon in the chest. She was sent flying backward a few feet. Ruby began laughing as she quickly shot back up.

"That's the best you can do?" She grunted and dusted herself up. "Amateurs. Just because you girls have powers doesn't mean you can take on a demon."

Haley started laughing and looked to Peyton, "She really doesn't know does she?"

The demon smirked and tilted her head, "What's the big secret. Come on you can tell me."

Brooke smirked and brought up a wrist. She flicked it and sent the girl flying into a nearby dumpster. It made a loud crashing sound as her body limply fell onto the ground. It's a good thing for her that Demons are pretty much invincible…although it might hurt like a bitch.

She got up again and smiled. "You're going to pay for that bitch." With that, she began charging at the three.

"Ruby!" Sam just came onto the scene now. His voice came out of nowhere as he tried to get her to stop from ripping his three old friend to pieces. Dean shortly followed behind.

The girls didn't notice them but kept their attention focused on the furious demon that was coming at them.

Peyton quickly astral projected. Her body stood lifelessly next to Brooke and Haley's but she had transported herself behind the girl. She tapped on her shoulder, then knelt down and knocked Ruby's feet out from under her with a swift kick to the ankles.

Peyton reconnected with her body and looked to her friends and smiled. They had to admit; taking random shots at a Demon could be _very_ fun.

Brooke grinned, "Nice job P. Sawyer." She watched as Ruby stood up and wiped off her bleeding lip.

Haley smiled at the girl sweetly, "Do you give up yet?"

She simply stared back at the two with a tilted head.

Peyton let out an aggravated sigh, "Come on, is it that hard? There are three of us? Hello? What kind of demon are you if you don't know about-"

There was the sound of a gun being cocked from behind them. They watched as Ruby simply smirked. The three whipped around and saw Sam and Dean Winchester holding loaded and ready weapons.

Haley stared fearfully at her old friend, "Sam… What are you doing?"  
"I could as you the same question," He said harshly. "What are you?"

"Hey buddy, you could ask these questions without pointing a gun in our faces, thanks," Brooke retorted and Peyton nudged her.

She turned around and looked to the blonde demon.

"Do you know them?" Peyton asked her and watched her continue to grin.

"Please shut this bitch up, Sam," She looked up to him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Pull the trigger already."

Peyton looked at the other three people surrounding them, "Ha! I knew you two were demons! Or at least…working for one?"

Dean raised a brow, "Demons? Hold up sister. You're the demons here."

Peyton, Haley, and Brooke looked at each other, and then began cracking up.

Sam lowered his gun and looked at his brother.

"Did we miss something?" Dean asked.

Ruby walked over to Sam's side, "Can you please do something about them?"

"Why don't you?" Dean snapped.

"Because you're brother has more power. Duh, we've already been over this. Plus you're the ones holding the guns," She stated.

"So you do have powers?" Brooke asked, now really confused.

"No!"

"What?"

"Um…yeah."

The three spoke out at the same time.

Once again, the three witches exchanged looks.

"Okay this is so confusing. You, demon, what the hell are you doing here? Sam, Dean, how the hell do you know about demons? And how do you have powers?" Peyton asked in a breath.

Dean raised an eyebrow again, "Wait, how do _we_ know about demons? How do _you_ know about demons? And how do_ you_ have powers?"

Ruby sighed angrily, "This is going no where. I came here to talk to you two and you three knuckleheads are intruding on my visit. How do you even know each other? You Winchester's have more demon friends I don't know about?"

"WE'RE NOT DEMONS!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Okay," She put up her hands in defense. "More 'Chosen One' friends from the whole yellow-eyes deal?"

"What is she talking about?" Peyton asked Haley.

"Yellow-eyes," Haley pondered the thought. "Wait…Azazel?"

Dean smirked, "You know about yellow-eyes?"

"For crying out loud!" Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'm done with this," Brooke brought up her hands and froze Ruby, Sam and Dean.

"Alright, now who do we talk to first?" Haley looked at the frozen group.

"Go for the demon," Peyton stated.

"Right," Brooke nodded and flicked her hands, letting Ruby out of her frozen state.

She looked and noticed the two were frozen solid. "What'd you three do to them?"

"It's called the power of temporal stasis short bus," Brooke rolled her eyes.

Ruby's widened.

"Do you get it now?" Haley asked her.

"Wait…you three…really?" She questioned. "The Charmed Ones? I knew I sensed your power…I just didn't think you guys would be the all-powerful. And I didn't know you'd be here. You three are actually the reason I'm here."

They watched closely as she smirked.

"These two idiots over here are hunters," Ruby folded her arms. She noticed the confused expressions on the witches. "Wait…you don't know what hunter's are?"

"Hunter's are real?" Peyton ran a hand through her hair.

She laughed, "Okay out of how many years you've been at this, you've never came across hunters?"

"Okay, granted we've been on and off for 5 years, and haven't had fully developed powers since about 2 years ago," Brooke commented.

"Well we've read something on them," Haley spoke. "We've just never actually came across them." She stared at the frozen boys and smiled. At least she knew they were on the same side. "But what about you? A demon helping hunters?"

Ruby started pacing, "Tell me you haven't came across a good demon before?"

"A good demon that almost tried to kill us when she thought we were normal people with powers?" Brooke smirked.

"Well, you pissed me off. And for the record I wasn't going to kill you," She continued walking. "And for a demon…I'd say I'm not the blood thirsty or wreaking havoc type one like the other's you've came across?"

Haley shrugged, "True."

Sam and Dean suddenly became mobile again. They stumbled around before they caught up with the time. Brooke silently laughed at how funny the sight was. But the brothers soon became prepared, and they brought up their weapons.

"Okay let's get rid of those guns," The two pistols were encased in white lights when they disappeared from the Winchester's hands and into Haley's own. She put them down on the ground toward her feet.

Dean's eyes widened and Sam kept a fearful expression.

"How the hell-" he started as he reached into his coat, grabbed another weapon, and brought up his arm.

"Dean hold your fire." The brothers looked at Ruby but when she shot them a demanding look, they obeyed.

"Someone please tell us what's going on here!" Dean shouted and caused everyone to look at him.

"Okay, Ruby, you've really got to tell us what's going on, like now," Sam demanded.

"Relax will you? And for hunters…don't tell me you've never heard of the Charmed Ones?" She let her arms hang by her side.

"The what?" Dean asked innocently.

"Wow, you guys are suppose to be the best in the business, but you're _all _dumb," She let out a laugh. "The Charmed One's are actually what I came to talk to you guys about. The only thing, save you Sam, to be powerful enough to help you stop Lillith."

"Did she just say Lillith?" Haley asked out loud.

"She did," Brooke stared at her.

Peyton demanded, "Who is she?"

"A very powerful, and dangerous demon that wants you dead, _all of you_," She leaned on her hip as she looked at everyone. "But then again, what else is new?"

"So what are you three exactly?" Dean asked straight.

"Witches," They said at the same time.

"Witches?" Dean cocked his gun and pointed it in their faces. Sam looked at them disbelievingly.

"I said,_ hold your fire_!" Ruby placed a hand on her hip.

"Haley," Sam stuttered. "Are you really a witch?"

She rubbed the back of her head and smiled softly, "Well yeah. But we're the good kind!"

Dean snorted, "Yeah, right. _Good_ witches?"

"She's telling the truth," Ruby walked up behind him. "There's got to be something in your dad's journal about The Charmed Ones. They're the most powerful good witches anyone's ever come across. You better be nice to them because they're what's going to save your sorry ass."

They smiled arrogantly and Brooke chuckled.

"Guess there's a lot about each other we don't know," Sam sighed and Dean finally put down his weapon.

* * *

"Seriously… _witches_? Ruby come on!" Dean banged his hand on the table of their motel room. Sam sat quietly on the edge of the bed while he watched his brother and the demon have a verbal battle.

"Look, you don't have anything better! These girls can get the job done better then any one of us can," She stood with her arms crossed while she bickered.

"You know, I hate witches," he turned around to look at his younger brother. "What do you think about all of this, Sammy?"

"I think," he slowly stood up. "It's worth a shot. You heard Ruby, they're the best of the best…and they're good. What's the problem? We have to do something, Dean!"

The older Winchester rolled his eyes, "Should I have it tattooed on your forehead? Demons lie!"

"Well then trust me!" Sam shot back, becoming angrier and angrier as the conversation went on. "I've known Haley for two years. She's never once been or shown signs of being ruthless or anything like a witch at all. If she says she's good, and if Ruby says she's good, then I believe it. Why don't _you_ believe _me_?"

He sighed and looked his brother in the eye, "Because it's still a lot to swallow! I'm trying to be rational about this!"

"We don't exactly have time for rational," Ruby spat.

The door to their motel room was rapidly thrust open, and the three witches emerged from outside.

"Sorry, but we don't like to be kept in the dark," Brooke smiled as she plopped down on the bed. She crossed her legs and looked up at the two brothers and demon. "So what are we talking about?"

Haley rolled her eyes and looked to Ruby, "Look, we came here on a mission of our own. So we're going to all have to work together to figure out what we're suppose to do here."

Peyton nodded in agreement as she took a seat next to Brooke, "Yep, and I, for one, could really use an explanation."

The Winchester's stared suspiciously at the Charmed Ones. Sam knew they had to be here to help; he usually had the gut feeling telling him what was right and wrong. Dean, on the other hand, was not one to trust easily. He _especially_ didn't want to trust witches. Although, right now, they seemed pretty normal.

"Well let's start off with this question," Peyton began. "Who the hell is Lillith?"

"She's a powerful demon who hopes to lead a demon army and destroy Earth," Ruby glanced at the girls.

"Naturally," Brooke shrugged. "What else you got?"

Dean couldn't help but smirk at her comment.

Ruby started again, "Since you know about yellow-eyes, I'm guessing you know about the whole thing that went down a few months ago? The chosen kids, the devil's gate being opened?"

"The one that let out a so called army? We're familiar," Peyton sighed. "We've been cleaning up that mess non-stop lately."

Dean and Sam shifted uncomfortably as they tried to avoid Ruby's gaze.

She pointed at the two, "Yeah, well, these two idiots were involved."

"Azazle was on our list of demons to vanquish…until someone finished the job for us. That was you two, huh?" Haley questioned.

"Yup," Dean smiled conceitedly.

"Anyway," Ruby interrupted. "Now she's planning on killing off Sam, because he's the last one with powers strong enough to kill her. But her latest interest seems to be you three. I guess she thinks if she knocks all of you out of the ring, she'll be unstoppable. So take this as a warning. She's not an easy demon to get rid of."

Haley nodded, "Figures. So…you want us to work together?"

"What have I been saying? Get on a train and move to Alaska?" Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yes. And if that's a problem…well you're all just going to have to get over it."

Dean opened his mouth to speak as Ruby lifted a finger and stopped him.

"We're all aware Dean doesn't like witches and Dean doesn't trust anyone," she added. "And we're all aware you witches normally fly solo…well trio… you get the idea, but you'll all have to suck it up."

"It's not just that," Peyton began. "It's the level of inexperience. I don't think these so-called 'hunters' can get the job done. It's not like they have magic protecting them. They'll just screw it all up. We can handle it ourselves."

"Whoa, whoa, sister hold up. This was _our _hunt before you even knew about Lillith. And just because we don't have 'magic' protecting us, doesn't mean we're not capable of getting the job done. We've been at this way longer then you have."

"He's got a point," Brooke looked at Dean and watched him mutter a 'Thank You.'

The curly blonde sighed, "Fine. But I still have one more question. If you're not a demon, then what are you? Because in my vision, you had eyes dark as night. And from the looks of it, you were pretty demon-ish. Care to explain that one?" She folded her arms confidently, knowing she'd find a loophole in this whole situation. Well a loophole, or an excuse _not_ to work with someone else…especially them.

There was a distant look in his eyes as he glanced casually at his brother. The younger Winchester noticed the gaze and exhaled heavily.

Ruby restlessly stood next to them, waiting for one or the other to answer the question.

"Dean's got…Well Dean…See what happened is…" Sam stammered, trying to say this simple statement that seemed to drag more and more out of him every time the subject came up. They never really explained the situation to anyone else…and they liked keeping it to themselves. It was almost like actually saying it out loud to someone else was evidence it was more inevitable to happen…that Dean would eventually have to go to hell.

"I sold my soul to the Crossroads demon in exchange for my brothers," Dean said in a huff but kept staring away from everyone.

Brooke looked on sympathetically. She wasn't exactly sure where to look next…there was an uncomfortable tension between them all. Dean was staring off out of the window as Ruby looked to her feet and Sam kept looking at his hands. Brooke then looked to Peyton and Haley.

Haley was staring intently at Sam with distress palpable in her eyes. Knowing Hales, she would look at Sam now and have much more respect for him, with all of this weight and pain he had to carry on his shoulders. She understood it.

Peyton got that familiar look on her face…the look that was always apparent after letting someone down or making a mistake…it was a look of guilt. And after being harsh to these boys and demanding answers selfishly…she didn't grasp the bigger picture…now she was regretting the fact she had made them bring it up. She had her sisters, and she could never imagine the pain the brothers must be feeling, if they were in their shoes.

"Hey, look…I'm sorry," Peyton spoke out softly. Brooke looked over to her and grabbed her hand. It was always a small gesture, but it was always very comforting.

"It's okay," Sam replied.

_Lie._

"Lillith holds his contract," Ruby explained. "So if you get rid of her, you take out a big-ass demon, the threat she holds on humanity, and Dean gets to live. Working together is really win/win here, guys. I don't think you really have anything to talk over."

Sam finally caught Haley's gaze. He absorbed the words her eyes were trying to say…the look of pain and acceptance…but most important sympathy and respect. After a few moments of staring, their eyes broke apart.

"We don't know where Lillith even is," Sam looked up to Ruby.

She nodded and let her arms hang by her side, "I'll keep you posted on that. But for now, I'm sure getting to know each other a little better…or even taking small cases could be a good dry run at working together before you take her on."

The Charmed Ones and the Winchesters all looked at each other. Past the deep thoughts, past the pain and fear hidden beneath eyes, past outer appearances…past everything…they just stared and glanced back and fourth, with one sole thought in their heads. Funny, for a group so completely diverse, they all held the same question in their minds.

They were each wondering what the hell they were getting themselves into.

* * *

_Well there you go, I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter, but I suppose it starts getting things in motion._

_So don't stop reviewing! It really helps me :-) Thanks guys! Until next time,_

_-hsl_


	5. Parasites and Soul Mates

_Hope you guys like this chapter…I apologize for the length of time I haven't updated :( _

_Special thanks to my reviewer, of course, I love you guys!_

* * *

_December 28th_

_Exhilarating. That's one way to describe it. The best night of my life, that is._

_How about: Like nothing I've ever felt before? Not just physically, but emotionally. It was like we were connected somehow. I moved into him just as gracefully as he moved out. We became one, it seemed. The best part of it all was how he touched me…so forceful yet so gentle. His lips were tender and his rough hands caressed my fragile body just as my soft hands caressed his tight and muscular one. We moved in sync, like there was some sappy love song playing in the background that we were choreographed to. I hummed a melody of 'Everlong' by the Foo Fighters as he tossed me under him. It was the song I pictured playing in the background, anyway. At this point, I conclude that 'Best night of my life' could certainly be an understatement._

_All of this attraction and connection…and I still don't even know his name._

--x--

May 15th, Present day.1: 31 p.m.

"Five more minutes," Brooke mumbled into her pillow, still halfway asleep as the drool was falling from the corners of her lips.

The banging on the motel room door persisted as the voice from the other side demanded it open.

Brooke ignored the request as she moaned disapprovingly.

Despite her friend's dissatisfaction, Peyton twisted the door handle and pushed the door open Before she could even set foot inside, Brooke sharply brought up a hand and held the door back telekinetically.

"Brooke!" Peyton let out an angry groan. "Seriously, we were supposed to leave two and a half hours ago. Let me in!"

The blonde fought with the door that was stuck by some invisible force, fighting a battle that was not easily won. She looked in through the crack of the door to see her friend lying face first in her pillows, sheets scattered and legs twisted in and out of the comforter, holding a hand straight back in her direction.

"If that's how you're going to play it," she looked around hesitantly for a few moments before astral projecting her spirit into the motel room, leaving her body standing lifelessly and the entry way.

Peyton appeared suddenly at the foot of her best friends bed and folded her arms as she watched her sleep.

"I'm going to count to three," she explained sternly. "If you're ass isn't out of this bed and started packing, I'm going to have to blow this bed up…if it's the only way for you to get out of it."

Brooke's eyes shot open as she set her arm down in defeat. She knew better then to piss off a witch with that kind of firepower, especially Peyton.

She groaned again, "P. Sawyer _must_ you have to ruin a good thing? I was having a great dream."

She snorted before projecting back into her body and walking through the door back to the spot she was in, "Oh trust me I can tell. There's drool all over your pillow."

Brooke shook her head in the pillows and finally sat up to face her companion.

"Where are we going anyway?" She spit out after giving up on thinking of a better comeback. She was too tired for that.

"Ruby, actually, found us a case," Peyton moved across the room and began folding the last remaining things into Brooke's small duffle.

"Where's my suit case?" Brooke watched as she started packing her clothes up for her.

"In the car," she murmured, continuing folding a sweatshirt and zipping up the bag. "Haley came in earlier and started to pack the car up. She thought it'd be rude to wake you. Then again that was an hour ago. And this Ruby bitch is getting on my nerves, complaining why our 'Witchy Bitchy' friend isn't getting her ass outside and on the trail. Cut us all some slack and get dressed so she shuts up, _please._"

Brooke smirked and shook her head. She untangled herself from the covers as she stood up and grabbed the duffle out of Peyton's hands.

She shot her a dirty look as Brooke unzipped and dumped it onto the floor. She started rummaging through the pile for a new shirt and a pair of shorts.

When she was content with her outfit, she smirked up at the sour-faced blonde and skipped over to the bathroom, slamming the door and shouting a 'You're Welcome' before undressing.

Peyton sighed heavily as she reached back down to fold and pack the clothes once again.

* * *

May 15th, Present day.1: 57 p.m.

Dean stood over Peyton Sawyers car as he eyed it carefully. He went over to it before to check it out. He was swooning over it, really. _Girls _never made him weak in the knees; usually only _cars_ would do that trick.

Something had caught his attention in the midst of checking out all the aspects of the Mercury Comet. It was a small black book on the ground of the parking lot, probably dropped out of one of the suit cases he saw Haley and his brother carrying to the car earlier.

He scoffed at the idea of his brother helping a _witch_ out. He hated witches. And now he had to _work_ with _three._ But from the better judgment of his brother, and persistence of Ruby, there really was no other option or reasons why _not_ to work with them. He reluctantly gave in, feeling tired of holding up an argument he was sure he'd loose anyway.

He picked up the book and curiosity caught the best of him. From the corner of the front page was a silver inscription: Brooke Davis. Dean kinked an eyebrow, as he didn't think twice to open it. He for sure thought that any evidence or documentary of how these witches worked or who they really were. He skimmed the pages as he stopped at one particular entry. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. The familiar date read: _December 29__th__. _

His eyes followed closely to the next line written.

_Exhilarating. That's one way to describe it._

* * *

"Hey stranger,"

The soft coo startled Dean as he jumped around to face the girl whose diary he had just been reading. He fumbled with the book as it fell onto the ground. His face turned a deathly white as he gazed back at Brooke.

The fall of her diary didn't exactly go unnoticed. She stared up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Reading my diary?" She snapped harshly. All evidence of the bright and bubbly personality she held just seconds ago were gone now.

"Uhhh…" he stammered, thinking of a proper thing to say.

She bent down and snatched the book from the ground swiftly and threw open the trunk. After the book was back safely in her suitcase, she slammed it shut, and Dean jumped.

"Easy on that car," He stated dumbly.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, let's get a few things straight. For one; just because you _read my diary_ doesn't mean you know shit about me. And two; what kind of person do you think you are to give _me_ advise about _my_ car?"

"This is _your _car?" He asked again stupidly as his expression changed.

"That's so not the point," She whined. "So how much did you read, huh?"

He watched her eyes narrow even more as she tensed up.

Dean held his arms up in defense as he spoke, "Hey you need to calm down. I read about two pages first of all, and I think I had a right to, seeing as how you wrote about _me._"

The own snappiness in his voice startled Brooke. Wasn't it _her_ diary that he read? Wasn't it _her _secrets that would be revealed to this stranger who _hated _her and her friends' guts? Brooke never let _anyone_ in, not all the way anyway. Her own two 'sisters' didn't even know all the things she was feeling half the time…and all those feelings were recorded in that book. The thought of _someone else _reading all of her personal and private thoughts made her stomach turn. How dare _he_ start getting snippy with _her._

But then she realized what chapter he was talking about. She suddenly smirked at the thought of him reading her in-detail description of the night they spent together months ago.

"Oh," her voice went from bright and friendly, to harsh, to amused, in the matter of the start of a conversation.

"_That_ chapter?" She toyed and watched his expression falter and grow stern. "Did you like it? I thought it was pretty descriptive. To this day I can read that entry and remember that night like it was yesterday. But I'm curious…"

She stepped closer to him, playing around obviously and liking watching him squirm.

Dean froze when she placed a hand on the side of his thigh.

"How does it feel…" She continued as her hand traced up and down the top of his leg as she inched her way over to the center of his pants. "To know that…" She leaned into him, whispering gently in his ear as a smile crept onto her face. "You slept with a witch?"

He swiftly grabbed her hand away from his lower half and pulled her into his chest. She let out a slight gasp of surprise as her lips curved even more upward. He held onto her wrist and looked down into her face while he talked.

"Don't touch me," He warned before pushing her back in her place a few feet away.

She chuckled as he brushed past her and began walking toward the motel rooms.

"Oh come on," Brooke called after him. "Was I that bad? Or was that lame attempt of a warning just a way of hiding your true feelings toward me?"

He scowled at the idea. Dean Winchester and _a witch_? Pfff, when Hell freezes over. Dean Winchester with _any _of the things he hunted was out of the question, period. The very thought of a _witch _alone made him cringe and become furious. The very thought of _sleeping with a witch-_ ugh, it freaked him out. And Brooke saw that. _Although_, the night before he was liking the idea of 'Dean Winchester and _Brooke Davis.' _Because the night before she was just a regular human being.

"You _know_ you want me," She taunted and let out a lusty chuckle as she watched him brush by his brother and Haley. He burst into the motel room and slammed the door behind him

Haley turned her attention back to the younger Winchester. She'd been talking to him all through last night and this morning to try and figure things out between the whole Witch and Hunter deal. They talked about what happened in their pasts, how they were brought up in this strange world of the Supernatural and what had gotten them to the point they were at now.

They each got little sleep.

"What was that about?" She raised a brow and covered up a yawn that slid out.

Sam smiled in return and shrugged, "My guess is as good as yours."

Haley turned to her side and watched as Brooke made her way toward them.

"My guess is _she_ had something to do with it," she said pointing to her friend coming toward them.

"Brooke?" Sam asked Haley and they watched as Brooke paused when they mentioned her name.

"Yes, Brooke," Haley stated strictly as she narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired girl.

"Me?" She questioned innocently and smiled. "I didn't do anything." She folded her arms stubbornly like a six year old as she reasoned.

The curtains of the Winchester's motel room were pulled slightly back when Dean stuck his head through the small visible part, clearly eavesdropping on their conversation.

Brooke noticed him staring and winked at him, "_He _asked for it."

Haley and Sam turned around to see what she was looking at, but only caught sight of him mouthing some sort of cuss word before dropping the curtains again.

The two smirked and Brooke let out a laugh.

"Eh, I'm just messing with him," She shrugged. "Sam, your brother is adorable. If someone even mentions '_Witch_' he gets so…testy. I guess reminding him he _slept with a witch_ doesn't fly too well." She noticed their expressions become slightly amused. "Oops."

Sam smirked and let his head drop as he shook it, "I'll have to remember that one next time he's riding my ass about something."

Haley snorted, "Siblings right?"

"Don't you know," He shook his head again slightly, his smile never leaving his face.

She looked to Brooke who was watching the two with a raised brow in interest, "I've got the idea." Haley smiled back.

"So…" Brooke interrupted. "Where _are _we going? What's this demon chick got again?"

"You mean the bitch Ruby right?" Peyton strolled up from behind Brooke and threw her arm around her shoulder. "Well she was waiting for you and Dean to wake up so she could give you guys the low-down together."

"Aww!" Brooke teased as she raised her voice another tweak. "Dean did you hear that? We even sleep at the same rates! Can you say soul mates?"

Peyton and Haley began laughing when they noticed what their friend was up to. Sam even joined in when his brother emerged from the doorway, face red from either anger or embarrassment as Brooke played around with him.

"Shut up," He stated, causing the group to laugh more from his lack of response.

Dean Winchester without a clever remark? Hilarious.

"Are you guys done with the shits and giggles?"

Their laughter ceased as Ruby walked up besides them.

The Witches were awkwardly waiting in the silence as they waited for someone to speak. Haley crossed her arms and leaned to one side of her hip. Brooke shifted her weight from heal to toe and kept her hands in her back pockets as she shrugged her shoulders. Peyton's eyes were wandering aimlessly when Ruby rolled hers and spoke first.

"Are any of you ready to get down to business?" She stated in her normal demanding tone. "Or are you just going to stand there?"

"Sorry," Peyton spat. "We don't usually get help from demons. So we don't exactly know how this works. Trust you or kill you? It's a hard decision."

"You get used to it," Dean mumbled.

"He speaks!" Brooke shot him a flirtatious smile once again where both Haley and Dean shot her a death glare.

"_Brooke_," Haley warned. "Save it."

"Yes mom," She replied and looked down at her feet sheepishly as Peyton held a hand to her mouth to hold in a snort of laughter.

Dean couldn't even hold back a smile on that one.

"Finished yet?" The demon asked impatiently with folded arms, clearly un-amused by their banter.

"Go ahead," Sam signaled.

"There's a small issue at the Jersey shore. A 'so called' physic has been draining local beach goers of their memories."

"What do you think it is?" Peyton turned to Haley, knowing she'd have the answer.

"A Parasite," Sam and Haley had said at the same time. She looked over to him and blushed slightly.

Brooke noticed this and smirked while she nudged Peyton.

"What's a Parasite?" Dean and Brooke stated in unison as well.

Brooke, again, winked at the eldest Winchester.

Haley rolled her eyes, "It's nothing of consequence. They're like bottom feeders," She explained 'matter-of-factly'. "They look like normal people and fit in with normal people except for one little factor they have-"

"These piercing blue eyes. They literally hypnotize their victims just long enough to search within the deepest corners of their minds so they can pull up their most violent and emotional memories to feed off of," Sam finished Haley's thought as he explained calmly. "Easy to get rid of, a bullet kills them just as easily as it would kill a human."

"A regular person," Haley restated and looked at Sam and nodded. "I don't get it though, why send us all the way to Jersey to destroy a Parasite?"

"Yeah, _the Jersey shore_?" Brooke asked and pursed her lips. "Seriously?"

"It's something small that _you witches _and_ you hunters_ should be able to handle very easily. I wanted to give you guys a test run to see how well you work together before you face up against the real thing. It doesn't have to be some upper level demon all the time, you know." The demon rolled her eyes.

"Okay…" Dean started off hesitant but quickly grew back to his authoritive self. "If you wanted us to hunt something small, there could be anything _anywhere_. Why the Jersey Shore? It'll take us days to even get there. We don't have that kind of time. And we're _not_ flying."

Brooke smiled and leaned forward to get a good look at Dean when she noticed his change of tone in that last sentence, "You're afraid of flying but you go up against demons and _evil _witches and deranged spirits all the time?"

"Yeah, I am," He snapped. "Is that a problem?"

"Nope, none at all," She smiled and shrugged before looking toward Haley. "Least you're not afraid of clowns."

Peyton began laughing as soon as she caught sight of Haley's annoyed expressions.

"Wait," Sam kinked a brow and then smirked. "You're afraid of clowns?"

She let out a sigh and grumbled, "Yes, yes I am! Is that so hard to believe?"

Sam began to laugh and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Haley couldn't help but smile as she shoved him.

"Sammy's afraid of clowns, too," Dean smirked, slightly amused how this conversation turned.

"So let me get this straight," Brooke stated, trying to piece things together. "Haley and Sam both hate clowns. Haley and Sam both love Stanford. They're both nerds who like to do research…they finish each others sentences…"

She looked around their group who had equal expressions of curiosity, not knowing where she was going with this.

She folded her arms as she reached her epiphany and smiled triumphantly.

"Well looks like Dean and I aren't the only ones who seems destined to be together," She sent a wink his way as the rest of them groaned.

"Brooke, really, enough," Haley shook her head. "It's getting old."

"What is?" She shrugged again. "Me playing around with Dean or teasing you and Sam?"

Dean looked at his brother; both clearly entertained with the situation. Peyton stood back as she watched her family argue.

Haley began to protest again until Ruby cleared her throat, loudly and angrily.

"Can I finish first before you guys start again with your weird flirting-banter thing you've got going on here?"

"Maybe she's just jealous," Brooke whispered into Peyton's ear, causing her to laugh more.

Ruby turned to the two and scowled, "I heard that."

"Continue," Haley demanded, shooting Brooke another harsh look while she simply smiled back.

"The Jersey Shore because…" Ruby made sure to look around the group and lock eyes with each one of them. "I need you Winchesters to trust the Witches and their powers. Haley you need to orb everyone there. It's the only way to guarantee a safe, easy and quick travel as well as exercising your powers and making sure Dean and Sam know what to expect from you. Got it?"

Dean was easily not in favor of this plan, and you could tell from his expression. Haley looked a little worried, doubting herself if she could pull that off. Peyton and Brooke seemed okay with it; they traveled long distances with Haley orbing all of the time. Sam seemed cautious but curious all the same.

When no one said anything, Ruby smiled slightly.

"Good, it's settled," she said. "I want you to leave as soon as you can. Take your cars if you want. I've got a lead on Lillith's whereabouts so a few more of these simple missions, you should be able to know each other's strengths and weaknesses to be ready to take her on…every little bit counts. Feel free to actually communicate with each other, too."

"But the Jersey shore," Peyton questioned again. "How are we supposed to shoot some little old physic lady in the middle of broad daylight? Even if we sniped her at night there's still bound to be a few witnesses. It's not like the beach closes. We don't even know if it'll go home or not…or wherever it goes …after… work."

"You'll be able to do it," Ruby stated. "Figure it out. There's two hunters and three witches here, I'm sure you'll come up with something. This is what I meant about working together. Now get started."

* * *

May 15th, Present day.2: 26 p.m.

The sun was slightly setting as its rays blazed down on the parking lot of the motel. The gravel would easily burn your toes if you walked across it barefoot. The giant ball of gas hung a bit past the center of the sky as it's lights cascaded and gleamed off of the hood of the Winchester's car. Haley was leaned up against it with her ankles crossed and arms set behind her on the hood, propping her up. Brooke stood in front of her with two arms placed on each one of her sister witches' shoulders.

"Breathe, Hales. Ready, one…two," she took in deep breaths while trying to explain to Haley what to do. "Three…"

Haley folded her arms and looked at Brooke with an annoyed face.

"Are you done yet?" She questioned before throwing her friend's arms off of her shoulders. "I _know_ how to breathe."

Brooke shrugged, "Well I don't know what else to do to make you feel better about this orbing thing. What's the problem anyway?"

"_The problem_ is that _you_ keep bugging me," She rolled her eyes as she pulled a loose strand of hair behind her left ear and folded her arms across her chest.

"Ouch," Brooke held a hand to her heart. "I think _someone's_ just a little cranky. Or maybe embarrassed that I teased you about Sam earlier? You _know_ everything I said was true."

Haley wasn't amused. And the look on her face was a dead give away.

"Brooke, I swear if you don't get out of my face in .3 seconds…" She hopped off of the car and moved forward slightly to show she wasn't kidding around.

"Fine," Brooke took a few steps back. Haley was about a half of a foot shorter then her but it didn't mean she couldn't kick ass if she wanted to- it didn't mean that she _wouldn't _either.

"But your boyfriend's headed this way,"

Brooke smiled pleasantly when Haley stared back at her with an aggravated look. She sat back up on the back of the car where she was positioned before.

They turned around and saw Sam coming toward them. He smiled softly and stuck his hands in his pocket as he slowed to a stop.

"You alright?" He asked caringly.

You could almost hear the grumble of a laugh building within Brooke's chest.

"She's fine," Brooke rolled her eyes. "But I'll leave you two alone for a minute."

Before skipping off in her natural 'Tigger' way, Brooke nudged Haley and smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes and turned back to Sam.

"Sorry," She spoke. "Brooke can be…well…Brooke."

Sam laughed along with her, "Yeah, I think I've got one of those too. Only he's a _Dean_."

She smiled faintly back at him.

"So, Haley…I have to ask you," Sam watched her look up intently. "Why are you afraid of doing this? Peyton said you've done this plenty of times before. What's so different about this time?"

Her face grew slightly red at the question.

"Well," She began. "I have orbed to far away places many times it's just…"

He waited patiently as she struggled for the right words.

After a long sigh, she spoke again.

"Our powers are tied to our emotions. If I'm feeling a certain way, I could mess the whole thing up. And right now I'm _worrying_ about messing up."

"Why?" He questioned simply.

"It's…because," She stammered. "Because of you…and your brother… It's like we're supposed to be mortal enemies or something. I don't want to mess up or get anyone exposed or hurt…then neither of you will trust us. It's hard enough trying to get used to the idea of hunter's and _demons _helping _us_…and it's even harder to get _you_ guys on our side in the first place, I don't want to let a silly mistake ruin anything."

Sam nodded his head slowly, absorbing her thought.

Then he smiled, "Haley, you don't need _my_ trust. I've known you for what? Two years? I trust you enough. It's just my _brother_ who's being difficult about this whole thing. But Dean has trust issues. If that's the only reason you're being hesitant…don't worry about _us._ Worry about the bigger problem…the Parasite…Lillith...the things that matter."

Haley laughed softly while Sam watched her.

"Guess Brooke was right," She explained. "We would make two great pairs."

"What do you mean?" His brow lifted.

"Well, Dean has trust issues…Brooke has trust issues… You trust _me,_" Haley's eyes were wandering before she caught Sam's look and smiled. "…And I trust _you._"

His smile brightened, "Good to know. Now what do you say we get a move on?"

He held out a hand and Haley eyed it skeptically. But she smiled and took it as she shook her head.

She hopped off of the car next, and the two strode back to where Peyton and Brooke were waiting patiently inside the motel room.

Brooke was already smiling and staring at Haley when they stopped in.

"Quit it," she mumbled low enough so only Brooke would hear her.

She ignored the request, as she always does, and snorted a small laugh.

Dean rounded the corner of the building and caught up with the four inside the room.

"Are we ready to go yet?" He complained as he slammed the door behind him. "It's almost 3 o'clock and I'd like to get this over and done with quickly if you don't mind. It's been years since we've been to the beach, and I want to catch some rays."

"Seriously?" Sam began to laugh.

He turned quickly to Haley.

"So you ready to go, Hales?" he asked.

Her stomach fluttered when he called her by her nickname. She gulped down air and shut her eyes. There was a short pause and silence flooded the room.

"What's she doing?" Dean whispered to his brother.

"I'm sensing if there's anyone in the area we're about to orb to. We can't just appear out of thin air in front of _anyone_ you know," Haley explained for them. "Now if you'll just be quiet and let me concentrate…"

"Shutting up," Sam smirked and nudged Dean with his elbow, demanding he be quiet as well.

"Do you need any more breathing exercises Hales?" Brooke smiled innocently even though her eyes were shut and the movement couldn't be seen.

"_Can it_, Brooke," She snapped.

A few more moments of silence past and Haley's eyes fluttered back open.

"So?" Peyton waited for an answer.

Haley's voice soon grew firm with authority.

"Everyone hold hands. Don't break the chain or you're getting left behind in this dump."

Peyton and Brooke were already linked together when Haley finished her sentence. They knew the drill too well. Dean and Sam exchanged glances at the request, but followed instructions anyway. Haley hooked hands with Sam and Peyton, blushing slightly at his touch.

Brooke eyed Dean before laughing, then he grudgingly grabbed onto her hand.

"You might want to close your eyes and take a deep breath," Brooke warned. "I can still remember my first time orbing with Haley." She shuddered at how the memory was so uncomfortable. Now, they were used to the strange feeling.

"Here we go," Haley warned and watched as the Winchesters shut their eyes tightly and stood up straight as a pin. She couldn't help but let out a smirk.

She shut her eyes as well and inhaled deeply again. A second later, millions of white lights surrounded the circle and slowly formed with them before disappearing into the air.

_Whoosh, another update for ya. I just had to throw that little Foo Fighters reference in the beginning…went to the concert the other night, and it was so great. I also went down the shore the other day, and I sparked an idea for this story. I have some interesting things planned for my next chapter :)_

_So stick around, and please don't stop reviewing!_

_-hsl_


	6. Fireworks

_

* * *

_

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!

_Hope you guys like this chapter!!_

* * *

Within moments, the lights faded and the strange group of witches and hunters appeared beneath a pier.

Haley took a deep breath and let her arms fall while the rest of the circle did the same.

"Everyone okay?" She questioned, mainly aimed at the two new comers.

"Hold that thought," Dean groaned. He put a hand to his stomach and then lowered himself into a crouch on the rocks beneath him.

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Sure beats flying though."

"Shut it, Sammy."

They laughed at the bickering while Dean tried to regain his composure.

"So anyone know where we should start?" Brooke turned to Haley, as she always did, for an answer.

"I'm thinking we start from one end of the board walk and make our way to the other. I'm sure the physic's booth won't be hard to find," She rolled her eyes at Brooke's obliviousness.

"Oh…right! Well…let's start?" Brooke looked out to the ocean and noticed the changing colors of the sky.

A blueish-purple…it was probably around 8:30 p.m. by the look of it.

"It'll be completely dark by around 9," Peyton pointed out. "So, how do you want to do the dirty deed?"

Brooke smirked, "Yeah, I was thinking gun or even you P.Sawyer blowing the thing up…but that'll be way too audible, especially if she screams. A spell would just be a waste of time. How about a knife? It'll be messy…but fun. We'll just have to muffle her cries."

Haley rolled her eyes at her friends.

"You guys are sick you know that, you sound like you're planning a murder," She looked to the Winchesters. "What do you guys think?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a second.

"You're asking us?"

"Well, yeah," She shrugged. "We have to work together…this should be a decision we all make."  
"So your asking us, which is a better way to kill an old woman…knife or gun?" Dean gaped.

"Dean," Sam warned. "As strange of a request it is, she's right."

"Fine," He mockingly smiled. "Knife. But let's get it over with so we can prove to Ruby that we can work together, and actually focus on something worthy of our time, please."

"Sounds good to me," Peyton brushed past the boys and towards the sandy shore. "You guys coming or what?"

Her voice trailed off as she made it to the actual boardwalk.

The rest of them were quickly behind her.

"I've never been to the Jersey Shore before," Brooke scrunched her nose as she talked. "But it's disgusting. I don't see why people actually come here for vacation."

"Because the people that actually live here don't need to pay thousands of dollars for hotel and air fare to go to the Bahamas, sweetie," Peyton explained.

"True, but still. I'd rather swim in a pool and go to an arcade then spend the day at this place," Brooke kept her pace up with the others.

"I think it's romantic," Haley shrugged her shoulders.

Both Peyton and Brooke snorted then spoke simultaneously.

"You _would_."

"_What?_" She defended. "It's like, _the_ classic date. Long walks on the beach…watching the sunset from the Ferris wheel…"

"Having the strong, perfectly chiseled faced hottie win his swoon-y girlfriend a giant panda from the ring toss?" Brooke smirked and Peyton laughed along with her.

Peyton rolled her eyes and stuck her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, "Oh come on, Hales. Maybe in movies like _The Notebook_ that would seem romantic, but in the real world? The date would turn out be a dud or the guy ends up having a hidden agenda and herpes."

"Leave it to overly-optimistic Goldie Locks here to kill it," Dean shook his head, but he couldn't deny the amused smile on his face.

Peyton laughed along, "Hey, I'm just looking at this situation from all possible angles. The lovey-dove scene isn't _exactly_ my type."

"Really?" Brooke questioned sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up," She chuckled again. "At least I'm open to _relationships_. Unlike you, huh?"

"Yeah, well," Brooke's eyes were distant as she searched for a witty comeback. "Who needs commitment? Guys get too _clingy._"

"Sure, anything you say," Peyton said in a higher voice. "You _know_ that's a lie."

"Peyt," Haley's voice was full of warning. "_She doesn't want to talk about it_."

Haley was careful to whisper that last part so Peyton was the only one to hear. She noticed Brooke's bubbly behavior deteriorate slightly. She knew her friends too well. Peyton would push the subject, to make herself seem right, and Brooke would deny how much she was wrong, because it hurt her to admit certain things. Haley was always the mediator.

Dean noticed the behavior as well, and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

Sam cleared his voice, trying to change the subject.

"So, umm, we've established you don't like _this_ particular shore. But how about the beaches in North Carolina?"

He felt that was a simple question to ask.

Haley and Peyton exchanged a worried look.

Brooke stopped slightly and let her eyes fall to the planks beneath her feet.

"I don't want to talk about that either," She spoke, not looking backwards, and then she continued towards the end of the pier.

Peyton ran forward to catch up with her.

"Smooth move," Dean patted his brother's shoulder and kept walking.

Haley put a hand on his shoulder and offered him a comforting smile.

"Sorry," Sam smiled back softly. "Was it something I said?"

She held her smile as she shook her head.

"No, don't worry about it. Brooke just doesn't like to think or talk much about things that happened back in Tree Hill. There's a lot of hurt back in the hometown, you know?"

Sam nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I here you."

"Well, anyway…we should probably go and get this over with huh?" Haley smiled again and pointed a few yards down from where they had stopped.

There was a small tent in a deserted area at the end of the boardwalk, and a sign out in front that read 'Physic Readings from Madame Le Rouge'. Peyton waved them over and they jogged lightly until they were all out front.

"You sure this is it?" Dean precautioned in a soft voice.

"One way to find out," Haley responded. "Look for the piercing blue eyes, it's a dead give away. Don't look in it's eyes though."

Dean nodded, then turned to his younger brother.

"You have a knife?"

"Yeah," He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to his brother.

"Good," Dean clutched it and tucked it into his own pocket. He then motioned to everyone. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Brooke stopped him. "We can't just go in there. Let's work this through. We need a plan of action."

"It's a _bottom feeder_. We don't need a full force plan here." Dean stared back at her.

"First of all, Skippy, the bitch wanted us to work together, if we go in their half-cocked and that thing starts feeding or someone walks in behind us and sees us murdering an old woman, we're in trouble," She challenged. "Let's just think this out the way we can."

Haley nodded.

"She's right. Peyton, guard the door. Brooke and I will distract the thing while Sam holds her down and Dean, you can stab her if you'd like."

"Whoa, whoa. Why can't you guys use your powers or something?" Dean asked.

"Well, we need to plan for everything," Haley started. "I thought, you know, since we have to work together, we have to plan for the worst of situations. What if our powers don't work up against Lillith? Then we've got to rely on our natural talents. Well…you know what I mean. We've got to try it your way."

"I thought we were suppose to work with your powers?"

Haley smiled, "What do you suggest we do?"

"Brooke uses her freezing power, Peyton comes in and blows the thing up, this way you won't hear it scream. And then we don't have to worry about the body."

Haley smiled.

"Good, you're learning. Nice work. We go with Dean's plan."

"I'm confused," Brooke furrowed her brows. "First you said _don't_ use our powers. Now we are?"

Sam grinned, "I get it. Testing us? Seeing whether or not we would actually make a decision that would be quick, easy, and work together. I like the way your mind works, James."

She softly blushed, "Well thanks. Everyone agree to this plan?"

They nodded.

"Knife's in my pocket, in case something goes wrong and we go with plan B," Dean stated.

"Good," Sam pulled open a curtain and ushered everyone in.

The inside was small, there were two couches for people to wait, and another screen that divided the tent in half, where they guessed the so called 'physic' was sitting.

"Everyone keeps an eye on that door," Haley whispered as they all tip toed toward the screen.

Dean grabbed a hold of it and pushed it to the side.

There was a larger room on the other side, where two chairs sat facing each other, and a circular table with a crystal ball in the center of the table.

"Typical," Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Anyone see it?" Haley looked around the small space.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," Brooke picked up a cushion of one of the chairs and looked under it.

" 'Ave you come to seeh me?" The old woman had said with a thick, rustic accent.

It came from behind the group, and they each turned around, careful not to make contact with her eyes. From what they saw, she was short and pudgy, wearing a long flowing dress and turban. Her gray hair was barely visible and contrasted against her brown skin.

"Now, Brooke!" Haley commanded.

They watched the woman's lips carefully as they curved into a smile.

"I wouldn't tink soh."

They looked back at Brooke, who was in a heavy trance, starring back into the woman's blue hypnotic eyes.

"Damnit Brooke!" Peyton cursed and narrowed her eyes.

They watched as she slowly crippled in pain, while the woman rummaged through her mind, draining her from painful memories.

She sighed, savoring every taste of emotion she could grab.

"My dear!" She breathed heavily. "I could _live on you._"

"What do we do?" Dean commanded and shot to Haley. He looked back and Brooke, who was tightening her jaw, trying to fight the woman out of her mind.

"Peyton…" Sam turned around to the blonde.

Haley stopped him, "Don't Peyt! She'll scream and draw attention… We need Brooke's power…"

"Mmm…" The woman's eyes widened with every thing she saw. She started to laugh. "You poor soul. I see _everything. _There's a boy…he broke your heart? You _left him_ because you were never able to tell him the truth. Your best friend left _you_…because he couldn't accept what you were…your parents…_watching_ your own parents _die_? Hah, it's too much to take in! It's so _satisfactory._ What else are you hiding?"

Brooke's body shook and her teeth clenched. She was trying so hard to break free of the trance. Dean saw tears falling from her eyes, and then she ripped open her mouth and let out an enraged scream.

She had broken out of the hypnosis and she lunged toward Dean. She reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed the knife, then ran towards the old woman.

She grasped her hands over the woman's mouth, and then jammed the spear into her side repeatedly. Next she ran it into the underside of her jaw and sliced her neck. She let limp body fall to the ground, watching blood ooze from her chest and face. Brooke let the knife fall and snarled. She kicked the Parasite's dead body over and over again.

Haley's eyes were widened with horror as she ran and tore her away from the body.

"Brooke! STOP!" She held onto her shoulders and waited for her breathing to catch up with her.

"Brooke…" Peyton put a hand on her shoulder and starred into her eyes. "It's okay."

She looked from sister to sister and then back at the body. Her eyes fell again and she felt her aching body and eyelids quiver. She furrowed her eyes and ripped away from their hold. They just stood and watched as she stomped out of the tent.

"I have to go after her," Haley began to run out but Peyton stopped her.

"No, you and Sam get this body out of here. Orb it under the pier. I'll get her. Then we'll meet you there."

Haley looked down and nodded.

"Hey," Peyton called her attention. "She'll be fine."

"In time, I hope so," Haley turned away.

Peyton nodded and then ran out. Dean looked back at his brother and the witch.

"I'll go help with that."

He followed Peyton.

"Hey!" He called and watched her stop and turn around. "What the hell was that about? The Witch can't control a temper tantrum or what?"

Peyton shook her head and became angry, "Listen, you don't know anything about Brooke. Why do you think she _almost_ went off on you when you read a page of her diary? She barely lets _us_ in sometimes, what makes you think she'll be kind to a low-level demon who reads her thoughts and makes her re-live that pain while she's powerless to do anything about it? Then the bitch repeats it to you and your brother, who don't know _shit_ about her? How would you be feeling?"

She raised her voice while explaining to him.

Dean realized she was right. It wasn't his place to make assumptions. And after what he just heard…he knew this girl had a reason to hide things.

Peyton turned her back on him and continued to walk.

"Wait!" He jogged up to her. "Let me help look for her, okay?"

Peyton eyed him carefully and looked him over.

"Fine," She gave in. "I'll go down to the opposite end of the pier, you look around here. Meet at the pier at around 9:30."

"Where should I look?" He raised a brow.

She shrugged, "I'd check the bars first. That's saying she didn't already leave with some stranger…then I guess you can try the parking lot. She doesn't exactly _deal_ with pain well."

Peyton turned again and ran slowly to the end of the pier to begin her search.

Dean looked around for a bar.

* * *

"Oh, watch! Ow! AH!"

Haley screamed with delight when the cold ocean water hit her.

"Careful Sam!" She began to laugh as she watched him fumble with the dead body.

"Okay, _how_, exactly, is this funny?" He looked back up at her with a smile.

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "I don't know. It's so cryptic. We're _burring _and old woman's body in the ocean. How is this not funny?"

Sam chuckled along with her.

"I guess, but _your_ not the one trying to sink her body over here!"

"Hey, I orbed her here," She smirked. "You can do the rest."

"Thanks Hales, what happened to working together, huh?" He smiled and shook his head, turning back to the body and tying another rock around her for an anchor. He then let it into the water and stood back to watch it sink.

"This is _so_ wrong," Haley couldn't help but laugh again.

"Eh, just think. It's not a person…it's a Parasite."

Haley playfully pushed Sam, "Yeah, well it doesn't make it right!"

She smiled and he slung an arm over her shoulder.

She blushed at the contact and looked back up to him. The height difference was another amusing sight.

"Let's just hope no one saw us," He smiled.

"Don't worry, we're in the clear," She sighed. "I don't think anyone can see anything out here. It's so dark!"

"Should we go back to the boardwalk instead of waiting around here for Peyton for an hour?" He raised a brow.

She shrugged.

"Sure, I suppose. What do you want to do?"

They began walking toward the boardwalk.

"Dunno, it's the shore…we could waste insane amounts of money on games that are probably rigged, or maybe try the fun house or aquarium if it's not closed by this time," He let his arm fall and held onto the railing while they walked up it and back to civilization.

He noticed the worried expression on Haley's face when he mentioned fun house.

"Huh?"

Then, he realized what that look meant.

"Oh, right," He smiled.

She nodded and spoke at the same time he did.

"Clowns."

Haley's eyes lit up as she came up with an idea.

"What?" Sam noticed the look and grinned. "Let me guess…"

"Ferris Wheel?" She asked innocently.

"Really?" He kinked a brow.

"Please?" Her puppy dog eyes made him cave.

"Alright, fine! I'll race you there."

Haley held a confused look and watched as he picked up his feet and made a run towards the rides.

Her eyes widened and her face lit up as she trailed after him.

"Oh, no you don't!"

* * *

"Brooke, where _are _you?" Peyton made her way from one end of the pier to the other, with no luck.

She checked her phone about a hundred times and tried calling her about 8 times in the past 15 minutes.

No sign of Dean either. Or Haley and Sam for that matter.

"Where the hell _is_ everyone?"

She walked into a bar next. She had probably been in this bar 2 times already since she'd began her search.

Her attention was drawn to the stage, where a band was setting up.

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender asked her when she stopped.

"Oh…no," Peyton looked at him. "I was just side tracked. I'm not staying."

"Right," The bar tender nodded and leaned an arm against the rest. "I'm guessing you're a music person?"

She smiled, "How'd you know?"

"Well your Lynyrd Skynyrd shirt is a dead give away, and you almost went weak in the knees when you noticed the band on stage. I can introduce you to them, if you'd like. Me and the band…well we're tight," He smiled a toothy smile.

She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't think I was that predictable," She jumped up onto a stool. "Actually, I was looking for someone. You haven't seen a girl around here have you? She's about this tall, shorter then me, with dark brown hair, and she was either drunk or with another guy, I'm guessing."

"Um, this is the Jersey Shore, you're going to have to narrow it down a bit more for me," he chuckled.

She sighed and grinned, "Sorry, I don't even have a picture on me. Her name is Brooke, in case you do come across someone like that."

"Got it, Curls. Now do you want anything? The band's starting in a few…maybe your friend will turn up, and in the mean time you can just relax. You seem a bit tense."

"Wow, I _am_ predictable, aren't I?" She smirked. "Ah, why not. Hit me with a Bud, please."

He smiled and poured her drink, "You got it."

"Thanks," She grabbed the glass and took a swig.

A voice over the microphone rang out.

"Hey bartender, you're up."

Peyton looked back at the guy holding the microphone. He started laughing and made his way to the drum set to sit down.

She looked back at the bar tender.

"You're not…"

He smiled, "Guess I'm not as predictable as _you'd_ think. I'm on break for a bit- but it's my second job."

"Well," She leaned back and folded her arms, impressed. "Let's see what you got."

The mysterious bar tender rolled his eyes and grinned again before leaving his station. He walked up on stage toward the mike, grabbing a guitar on his way.

* * *

The sky had turned from that peaceful blue-purple color to straight black in a matter of minutes. Small balls of fire twinkled in contrast of the night sky. If you looked hard enough, for a split second, you could see the faint glow of an asteroid fleeting.

"There! I see one!"

Haley clapped to her self and laughed.

"I'm up to three shooting stars so far, buddy. That's three wishes for me!" She smiled vibrantly as she bragged to Sam. "What's your count?"

"Funny," He smiled back. "How do you even catch them? They're here one moment and the next, they're gone!"

She let her lips curve.

"Well," She paused. "I'm sort of an expert with the disappearing thing. And it's not hard. Just keep scanning; you're bound to come across one. There's a whole universe out there."

Sam gazed up into the night sky and furrowed his brows as he bit his lip.

Haley watched in wonder as the perplexed look on his face strained him.

She laughed, "Don't hurt yourself."

He turned to her and stuck his tongue out, causing her to erupt in another fit of giggles.

"Are we seven?" She taunted with a playful smirk.

The ride suddenly came to a halt and their car was sitting at the very top of the Ferris Wheel.

Haley gulped and braced herself.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"Only when suspended for a period of time." Haley started to turn white.

She grew defensive when Sam started to chuckle.

"I get queasy!" She argued.

He inched over slightly and turned his shoulder in an attempt to cover himself.

"Funny!" She hit him over the shoulder.

She took a deep breath and waited for it to start turning again.

"Here," Sam rolled his eyes and sighed as he moved forward, causing the cart to sway.

"AH! STOP!" Haley grabbed onto the side of the car as her breathing picked up. "SAM!"

He started to laugh and then inched closer, "Whoa, calm down. I was just trying to-"

"Samuel Winchester I swear you tip this thing over, I'll-"

She was suddenly captured in his arms as he slung one around her waist and held her closer.

"There," He snorted. "You're not going anywhere."

Haley swallowed a nervous lump in her throat as she stammered.

"Uhh…thanks Sam."

He shrugged, "No problem. I'm sort of an expert when it comes to protecting people and making them feel safe."

She rolled her eyes at his playful arrogance. She gave him a little nudge with her elbow and laid her head down slightly on his chest.

* * *

Dean let out a frustrated sigh of defeat as he slid onto the wooden stairs below him. He stuck his old, worn work boots into the sand of the beach and pulled out the take out box he'd just gotten from one of the food stands.

"Deannnnn!"

There was that all too familiar screech of a voice coming from behind him. He perked up slightly to make sure his assumption was correct. Before he could even turn around, Brooke had collided with him and sat down on his lap, cross-legged. She slung her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into his neck crevice.

"Brooke?" He became agitated and grabbed her thin wrists and pushed her away from his face.

"What?" She asked innocently and looked back up at him with doe eyes.

He rolled his eyes, "You're wasted."

She waved a hand in front of a face as she slurred her words, "Pff…no! I'm just a little- just sorta tired. Did you kn-know that you have really, very pretty eyes?"

She leaned in far enough to be just inches away from his nose, in order to get a better look.

He smirked and pushed her back.

"Okay, you're going to have to sit down Davis."

"Hey," A male voice shouted.

He turned in front of him to see a group of guys coming from the beach towards him.

"This guy bothering you Brooke?"

Dean kinked a brow and stared back at the Abercrombie-wearing posse. All four of them had dark Bay Watch tans and bleach blonde hair…with their lifeguard sweatshirts and man-dles.

He watched as Brooke shook her head wildly.

"Nope!" She smiled brightly and looked back into his eyes. "This is Dean, he is the funnest, most sexiest, sexy man of the entire earth planet!"

The guys laughed with every word she spoke.

"C'mon Brooke! You said you were going to come back with us," The tallest and darkest one of them smiled and motioned for her to come.

She shrugged and bounced back up, "Okay."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He stood up as she stood up and grabbed onto her wrist before she could pull away.

She fell backward and laughed as she was being jerked around.

"Hey man, let her go," The punk moved forward.

"I don't think so, Ken," Dean sat Brooke down on the steps and turned back to the guys. "Listen, why don't you and your group of first-class Barbie dolls turn around and leave her alone. Other wise I'll have no problem kicking the crap out of each and every one of you. Believe me, I'm kind of hoping you _don't_ walk away."

He smirked and watch them draw back a few feet.

"Fine, she's not even worth it, anyway," The guy waved a hand to his buddies and motioned for them to leave.

Once they were back on the boardwalk, Dean sighed and turned back to Brooke.

"Where the Hell have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere." He sat back down beside her as her eyes grew weak and her shoulders slumped.

"Ungh, I don't know. They don't worry about me when I'm like this, they know I can take care of myself," She yawned and then perked up again. "Unless, _you_ want to take care of me?"

She smiled and inched closer to him, staring intently in his eyes and slowly moving towards his lips.

Dean was stunned for a moment as he watched her. He pushed her away and held onto her.

"You need to get some food in your system to get all this alcohol soaked up," He shook his head and grinned as he picked up his plate of food he'd been eating earlier.

Brooke's eyes widened as she inhaled the rich smell.

"Pie!" She grew excited again and pulled the dish away from him and quickly tore into it.

"Whoa, I don't think I've ever seen anyone more excited for pie then…me," He smiled as he watched her eat.

She kept eating as she spoke, "I lufff pie."

He couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter.

Brooke set the plate aside and collapsed onto Dean's shoulder.

"Why did that stupid demon have to search in _my_ mind, huh? Why did _I_ have to live through every single pain of my life _again_?" She turned her face to Deans, which was very close, and let pools form in her eyes.

He looked down a few times before actually being able to stare back at her.

"You've had some pretty hard times, huh?" He waited for her to respond, but she just let her eyes fall to the ground. "You know, I don't share my feelings much, either. But I don't know…maybe talking to someone about it will help. Your friends seem pretty great…you should be able to let them know how you're feeling."

She sniffled and caught his gaze again, "Can I talk to you?"

"Me?" He asked, bewildered. "Why would you tell a perfect stranger your problems?"

"You're not exactly a _perfect stranger,_" She shrugged. "Besides; better to talk to you who understand the pressures of this life then my sisters who know every possible vulnerability I have. I don't like them to see me like this. So I drown all the issues with booze, guys, and killing demons. But maybe…maybe I _should_ talk about it."

Dean looked out onto the ocean for a moment.

"You could tell me what's going on in that mind of yours, too, if you'd like," She stared up at him and waited for him to look back, even though he didn't.

She turned her attention to the ocean and continued talking. "I was a senior in High school when my parents died. I wasn't exactly close with them…but they were still family. We were actually tracking down Barbus, a dangerous and powerful demon who gets his pleasures from your worst fear. Mine just happened to be seeing the ones I loved hurt. He tried going after Haley and Peyton, but, being witches, they were able to fight back against his attacks. His next move was to go for my parents."

She choked slightly and fluttered her eyelids to hold the tears back.

Dean looked back down at her, concern washed over him.

"I got there just in time for his plan to fall into place," She swallowed. "He had a knife…and my parents were tied up, completely defenseless to do anything. Before I could even _think_- he slit their throats in front of me, and he made me _watch_…as they bled all over the carpet. I couldn't even _breathe_, let alone think of payback. Now, that's all I wish I could have done. Make him _suffer_ like I did."

The tears were falling now, and stained her cheeks. Her voice was shaky.

"I almost lost Peyton and Haley that day…because I was too distraught to get up and help them. I could never forgive myself if something happened to them, too. So I got up and we sent his demonic ass back to Hell," She wiped her tears. "In High School…when all of this started to happen…my _best friend_ couldn't even look me in the eye when he knew the truth…how was I suppose to know that everything will be okay after _that_? I was in love with my boyfriend- who I had to leave because I couldn't bear that happening again. I didn't want anyone else to leave me. What's worth saving all these people when you don't get shit back in return? How is it right?"

Dean's chest ached, he would never admit, so he nodded. It was so easy to relate to Brooke- even when they were on different wave lengths- he felt he understood her like he understood Sam- and they were family. Even when he didn't like the fact she was a _witch_, she was still a person, he could see now, with the same sort of internal struggle he was going through.

"My mother was killed by the Yellow-eyed demon when I was just a kid. My dad took me and my brother around with him so he could track this thing down, and kill it himself. He searched so hard for answers it didn't even seem like he cared about our well-being. At first, I resented him. What kind of ass of a father takes his two young sons and raises them to be soldiers in this messed-up demonic war? But, then, when I realized he was risking his life to save the people he cared about most, Sam and me, and other's who never had a fighting chance, I knew our Dad was doing the right thing- maybe for the wrong reason, out of vengeance, but he was a hero. And I wanted to be just like him," Dean looked back to Brooke. "I watched my father sacrifice his _life _for _mine._ I watched my brother _die. _And that's when I asked myself, is this job even worth it? Why sacrifice my happiness so Mr. Rogers can have the perfect family and his children don't have to worry about the monsters in the dark. I realized we were preventing others from living through the Hell of what happened to our family…no one was going to tear another family apart like this, as long as my father was around. I regret that I sold my soul for my brothers, sometimes, but I want him to be able to live the life he's wanted and not have to worry about anything. But I guess that's just how _fair_ life is…he gets a clean slate and now _another_ high-level demon wants his head on a stick and my soul in the pit. But then…we come across you three."

Brooke never left his gaze as he opened his heart up.

"_Witches_, of all things. I knew for sure that we were going to Hell, no matter what we did or who we saved. If _witches_ were the only things that were going to save us from a fate literally worse then death, then I didn't want to be saved. But now- I don't know. Now, I see that there really can be good in the world- someone to help us even when we think we don't deserve it. And if you can hold on to all the bad stuff and search for that one moment of hope and justice- just remember, Brooke, _you're_ the one who helped me realize that maybe there really is a moment when everything gets better. And you're the person I least expected, would. That's got to mean something."

Dean was suddenly embraced, and Brooke let her arms hang around his neck for a few seconds as she let herself become vulnerable and cry onto his shoulder.

He never let go.

* * *

"9:30, where _is_ everyone?"

Peyton tapped her feet impatiently on the rocks. She had arrived under the pier a few minutes prior, after the band was done playing. Still, she was the only one there.

A sudden spark of light flashed, cracked, and boomed, causing her to jump slightly. Another spectrum of lights formed from beside her.

"Fireworks?"

Peyton turned around to find Sam and Haley, standing side by side, smiling brightly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Finally! I thought you guys left without me or something! Have either of you seen Brooke? I'm really worried."

The fireworks began going off again in the background, drowning out most of the noise and blinding at certain intervals.

Haley smirked and pointed to the two figures walking up to them.

"You don't have to be too worried," She waved to Dean and Brooke as they became visible.

"Brooke…are you-"

"I'm fine guys," She cut Haley off. "Really, Dean here actually helped me. I'm still a little boozy, and these fireworks are kind of killing my head right now. I need to lean up against something."

They watched as Dean helped her over to a wooden post and made sure she was comfortable.

Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"Everything okay?" He teasingly smiled at his older brother.

"Fine, she just needs some time. You guys good?"

Haley and Peyton nodded.

"Yeah, I just listened to this guy's band back at the Hex Bar. They were really great."

"Sam and I just went on the Ferris Wheel- we didn't feel like waiting around for you guys for an hour."

Dean nodded, "Let's see if I understand this right…while you three were off actually having _fun_ at the Jersey Shore, _I'm _the one stuck behind babysitting boozy over here? Did you guys even care she was gone?"

"Hey," Haley said defensively. "We know her better then you might think, Dean. We know when to be there for her, and when she needs time to heal on her own. She knows to come to us when she has to- we'd never let anything happen to her."

Peyton nodded, "And, anyway, I don't see you complaining."

Dean looked back around to Brooke, who was mindlessly starring at the array of colors shooting across the night sky.

Haley, Sam, and Peyton joined her, watching the fireworks, one after one, while the roar of cheers from the boardwalk grew as loud as each boom.

Brooke smiled to herself. She felt good to let someone in, even though she felt horrible before. They had accomplished two things since they'd been here. They had gotten rid of the Parasite problem- and maybe even got the Winchester's to fully trust them. Despite the reason for opening her heart to Dean, she knew deep down that she _wanted_ to let him in…or let _someone _in. And it felt good.

She liked the feeling of feeling the boom of the fireworks in her chest. She was drunk, and had a splitting headache, but it seemed to calm her anyway. Each whirring sound and loud crashing explosion drew closer and closer. One by one, they shot to the sky.

Another boom, louder this time, made her feel numb. Her smile left her face as she watched the sparks from the previous ball of fire fall out to the sea.

Something wasn't right.

She looked down to her stomach, where the felt the firework's boom ripple through her chest.

What she saw made her grow pale.

Blood.

Insane amounts of blood dripping out of her.

Brooke's eyes widened as she turned to her friends.

"Dean," She screamed in a hoarse voice.

His smile quickly disappeared when he saw the hole above her navel.

"BROOKE!"

Haley, Sam, and Peyton turned to see their fallen friend, bloodied and drained.

They rushed over to her side, immediately and knelt down.

"Oh, GOD!" Haley clutched Brooke's hand as she gasped for breath. She could tell she was falling fast.

"Haley, heal her!" Peyton stood up and grabbed Sam's shoulder and pulled him up.

Dean was scanning the beach for anyone out of the ordinary. He caught a quick glimpse of a shadow running away from them.

"THERE!" He yelled, and picked up his feet and began to run after the man who had just shot Brooke Davis.

Peyton and Sam were straight behind him.

Their footsteps clattered against the hard wood as they pushed past people and families on the boardwalk, knocking things and people over on the way.

Peyton narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of the guy run around a building and toward an alley.

"It's the bartender from the band! Jake!" She called to the Winchesters behind him.

She sped up and around the corner. Sam and Dean were right behind her.

When they turned around the bend, he was waiting for them, with a gun in hand. He wasn't alone.

His companion clutched his weapon.

"End of the line, witches," The familiar bartender called and his mouth twisted into a devilish smile.

Peyton's eyes widened as she stared back at the two men holding the threatening weapons.

"Peyton?"

Jake's comrade lowered his weapon to get a better look at the girl.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

They starred back at the raven-haired boy.

"Wait! I know you!" Dean spoke out.

"Bobby's nephews?" Sam asked the two guys, who started to look confused. "You two are hunters…aren't you?

Dean quirked a brow at Peyton and asked, "You know him?"

She nodded slowly.

"Nathan," She cautioned. "You're aware that your hunter-buddy Jake over here just shot Brooke…right?"

Nathan's eyes widened once he realized what just happened.

* * *

_LOL! I completely forgot I was writing dates and months and times for the past chapters like May and I'm at the Jersey Shore in this chapter in Summer! Okay, sorry, but I'm not going to do that anymore. I'll distinctly say whether or not its morning or night, or past or future. Because that sort of WOMP on me _X-D _disregard all that pleaseeee! SORRY also if there are typos!(Esp. toward the end) I rushed to share this with you wonderful people._

_ALSO; this __**may**__ be somewhat spoiler-y, but I just want to know your guyses opinion on some things, so I'm going to take a poll_

_Q1: What sounds better to you?_

_Pathan_

_Jeyton_

_Neither/other (Tell me your ideas)_

_Q2: Which demon from Charmed would you like to see?_

_Succubus_

_Siren_

_Barbus_

_Neither/Other (Tell me your ideas)_

_Hope you guys liked it!! Pleaseee review!_

_-hsl_


	7. Interrupting Cow! I mean…Demon

_Let's start off by saying, I love everyone of you that reads this story, your words of kindness that you leave in my reviews make me so happy and excited to post more! :) so thanks! And I hope everyone had a great holiday. So here's the next chapter! Oh and excuse the lame title…I really couldn't really think of one hahah, but this one reminded me of the 'Interrupting Cow' knock-knock joke, I hope you know that one other wise I feel pretty stupid right now…so anyway;_

* * *

When Brooke awoke, she felt like she was surrounded by white lights. She squinted her eyes to get a better look of her surroundings, but it was still the bright blank space that surrounded her.

_Crap,_ she thought to herself. _I'm dead._

Her vision soon became clearer, and the blinding white of the plain ceiling became apparent.

Yet she couldn't feel anything. She meant to open her mouth to talk but no sound came out.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ She let her eyes search around, only seeing a white ceiling and white walls. _Okay, maybe I'm not dead._

Her main body functions slowly began coming back to her as she shuddered. She stirred in the bed, wrinkling her toes and letting out a soft moan.

Apparently someone else was in the room with her, because they heard the commotion.

"Brooke?"

She heard a familiar voice and footsteps coming toward her.

"Ungh," She found the strength to say.

The two people, now at her bedside, became visible.

Brooke squinted her eyes for a second and held a hand to her head.

"What happened?" She groaned. "I feel like I was hit by a ton of bricks."

One of the voices chuckled.

"That's because you have a hangover," the husky voice laughed again. "How's your stomach?"

Brooke looked up at Dean and Haley.

"My, huh?" She slowly began to sit herself up, and felt a slight twinge of pain coming from her lower abdomen. She let out another cry and leaned herself back against the headboard of the bed she was laying in.

"Careful!" Dean warned and leaned forward to help her.

Haley giggled and rolled her eyes.

"She'll be _fine_," she adjusted her friends pillow. "A bullet wound is always the worst to heal. You still feel it for about 15 minutes before the pain completely goes away. She'll be a bit sore, but she'll live. It's just all that alcohol that's getting to her."

Brooke raised an eyebrow at the two.

"If you don't mind me asking, my memories a bit fuzzy, but all I remember after finishing that bitch is getting drunk, talking to Dean, and waking up here," She took a deep breath. "Oh, and I guess I was shot, too."

Brooke saw Haley look out the door uneasily before fixing her gaze back on her wounded friend.

"Well, it's a long story," She began slowly. "We went back to the pier and we were watching the fireworks, and, well…you were shot… by a hunter. He obviously saw us use our powers and toss some lifeless body into the ocean. So naturally, he decided to act. But we caught wind of him before he could hurt anyone else. I stayed behind to heal you while Dean, Peyton, and Sam followed him to the boardwalk. And, well…Brooke you're not going to like the rest."

Brooke stared at Haley, "Look, I'm pretty much in bad condition as it is, Hales. I think I can handle whatever you throw at me next."

"Yeah, but…"

"Just tell her, she's going to find out anyway," Dean mumbled.

"Right," Haley nodded and took a deep breath. "The hunter had a friend."

She stared at her friend, wide eyed. She spoke with urgency, "What? Did something happen to Peyton? Or Sam?"

"No! No! They're fine," Haley assured her. "It's just…well, it's funny really. Dean and Sam noticed the two; they're nephews of Bobby Singer, Sam and Dean's family friend for a while. So they came back to find us and I orbed everyone here to Bobby's. It's only been about ten minutes, but you've been resting since."

"Okay?" Brooke sounded confused. "And why would this upset me? It was all a misunderstanding, everyone's safe, the parasite is dead…There's something you're not telling me."

It was the unsure look Brooke saw in Haley's face that gave it away.

She glanced at Dean, looking for some help.

"Hey, I kept an eye on her, you can do this one," He said defensively.

"You- you watched over me?" Brooke's raspy voice held a curious tone.

"Yeah, it was no big deal…it's only been like 10 minutes," He smiled.

Brooke stared up at him and smiled back, trying to hide a blush.

The door to the room was flung open, and Peyton came rushing in with five other people trailing behind her.

"Brookie! My Trigger! You're alive!" Peyton practically jumped on top of her.

"Ow! Watch it, Curls! I've been shot!" Brooke playfully pushed her off, and the two began laughing.

"Good to see you back, Brooke," Sam's smile was genuine when Brooke smiled back.

"Thanks Sam," She said.

Then, she noticed the four other people behind him. Going down the line, the first one she noticed was Ruby. Why the hell this bitch was here, she had no clue. Maybe to congratulate them on a job well done or maybe she came a little early to pay her respects.

_Sorry Hun, I'm still kicking,_ Brooke smirked as she thought this to herself.

The next person was someone she guessed as the Winchester's friend. He seemed old enough to have nephews. The person behind him looked strangely familiar. His face was still fuzzy in her mind, but he looked like one of the bartenders from the shore. Brooke shook her head, trying to remember at least some details of what happened only just a few hours ago.

The last person standing in the doorway made her heart skip. Brooke shook her head again, making sure she was seeing correctly. She looked him over twice, then a third time to get a better look.

"Nathan?" She breathed, clearly dazed and surprised. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

Despite her dizziness, she stood quickly up off the bed, tossing covers aside, and began walking toward him.

She watched him stiffen, and stare at her with curious eyes, almost as if he was waiting for her to hit him.

Once she knew it was her old friend, she jumped.

He was taken back a bit; afraid he'd have a new black eye. Instead, she threw her arms around his neck and held him in a tight embrace. He could swear she was crying.

She let go, and stared at him for a long moment. Then, without warning, she smacked his face.

"What the Hell!" She exclaimed, a little furious, and a little amused.

Dean failed to hold in his laughter.

"Ah, what was that for?!" He asked, holding a hand to his face.

"You know _exactly_ what that was for! You mean, all the time you avoided me in high school after I told you I was a witch, was because _you_ were a _hunter_?" She moved her hand to hit his shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey, stop!" He cowered a little when she smacked him repeatedly. "BROOKE!"

She stopped, and looked up at him accusingly.

"What? Want to explain to me what you've been up to for the past- oh, I don't know, FOUR YEARS? You could have _told_ me, Nate! All this time, I thought you were afraid of me. But I guess you were just afraid of _killing _me." Tears were welled up in her eyes as she became angry.

"I was an idiot, Brooke! I had no idea of what this job even _was_ back then. All I knew was what was _good_ and what was _bad_. And when you told me, I freaked. I didn't know how to handle it! I thought the only way, besides _killing _you, was _avoiding_ you. And when I tired to make it work, you blew me off!" Nathan's tone became angry as well.

"Yeah! Yeah, I did, Nathan, and do you know _why_? Because I was so goddamn _tired_ of disappointment! I was _tired_ of my heart hurting when my best friend couldn't even _look_ at me anymore. I was _tired _of having to deal with literal _demons_ all by myself! And the only two people in the _world _that I had to help me with all of the extra weight I was carrying were two girls I never even talked to before in my life!" The tears began to fall now. "_And_ the only reason the three of us are so close now is because we were always _there for each other._ They've been more then friends to me, _Nathan_. They are _family_. We have a bond _no one_ can come between. Kinda like something we used to have, all those years ago, don't you think? And you _never _had the decency to tell me the truth!"

Brooke was broken again. She had relived this pain twice in one day, and it was clear it was killing her. Everyone could see it in her face.

Nathan's expression was soft, and he tried to reach out to her.

"Don't," She began to back up, and then brought a hand to her face to wipe the endless waterfall of tears. "Just…just- leave me alone right now."

Becoming too much for her to take, she left the small, crowded room and entered the hallway.

"Brooke!" Peyton and Haley both called after her.

"It's okay," She spoke as she was headed to the living room. "I just need to go outside and clear my head for a minute. I'll be back."

They heard the front door slam and Brooke's footsteps pattering against the paved walkway in the front of the house.

"I'm going after her," Nathan began to walk, but Peyton stopped him. "No," She shook her head. "That'll just make it worse."

Haley nodded in agreement.

"But maybe…"She looked behind her to where the Winchester's were standing. "Dean? You seem to get through to her…can you-"

"I'm on it," He simply replied, and left the room after Brooke.

"Sorry everyone," Haley apologized and let out a sigh.

* * *

Dean had checked around the front and back of the house, with no luck. But remembering the time's he was at Bobby's and needed to be alone when he was frustrated and upset, he went to the junkyard.

He found Brooke, laying on her back on the hood of one of the nicer, beat up old cars. His footsteps were quiet, but she still heard him coming closer.

"What, did they send you to check up on me? Make sure I was still within a ten mile radius, still sober and alive?" Her voice was cold and she laughed bitterly.

"Not exactly," He shrugged, and hopped up onto the hood next to her as he laid himself down. "Just thought you could use someone to talk to while you sulk."

She laughed, "The joys of solitude, eh?"

He smiled, "I guess so."

For a few moments, nothing was said- just the two of them laying in silence, watching the sky to pick apart patterns of the universe and attempt to catch tails of shooting stars. Brooke took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Wouldn't it be great, if we didn't have to be bothered by feelings? We just lived our lives being cold and selfish, not caring about anyone so we couldn't feel pain or despair."

He glanced at her, her gaze still up toward the night sky.

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't feel any of the good things."

She snorted, "What good things? Even if I was on my deathbed a few hours ago, and hammered drunk, I still remember our conversation. You're life is full of just as much pain and suffering as mine is."

For a moment, Dean couldn't think of anything to say in response. His life _did_ suck. Hers wasn't much better, he could agree. Yet, whatever he was feeling right now, told him that having feeling and emotion must be important.

"Well," He smirked. "I remember the feeling of getting my first car. Even if it was a hand-me-down from my Dad, I wouldn't take that day back for the world."

She rolled her eyes and smirked.

He continued, his voice a little more serious, "The day my brother came back to life, I was feeling all this pain and regret, anger- hatred…but just the relief of seeing someone who I loved and cared about again- it made everything go away. Life suck's, and then you die. But I think there's also some moments in life that are worth feeling and remembering."

Brooke turned up slightly, propping herself up on her elbow, now looking at Dean.

Her smile was soft, " Way to go Dr. Phil."

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "Watch it, Davis. You know I'm right. You get so _emo_ sometimes."

She snorted, "Ha! Okay, Mr. _Whine_chester."

"_Whine_chester?" He lifted an eyebrow and grinned. "Well, that's a new one."

The two had matching smiles as Brooke lowered herself back down.

"It's sort of what Peyton's always saying when either of us gets like this; 'Every song ends, but is that any reason not to enjoy the music?'" Brooke looked down to her hands folded on her stomach. "Pretty smart advice."

"Now who's Dr. Phil?" Dean smiled.

Brooke sat up again to shove him lightheartedly. He sat up as well, and smiled.

"Besides, if we couldn't feel anything, where's the fun in sex?" Dean laughed. "Now if we couldn't feel _that_, life would really suck."

She threw her head back and laughed along with him, their stomachs moving slightly up and down together. When they settled, she turned over to look at him, and was surprised that he was staring straight at her, as if he were watching her.

She blushed slightly, and glanced down for a moment at the car. She didn't realize they had been this close the whole time; he was laying barely a few spaces away.

Dean couldn't help but smile, watching her cheeks burn and color revive her face. _She's beautiful_, he secretly admitted, but tried to shake the thought. Something in him snapped, and he couldn't really control it.

He leaned forward, and picked up her chin, making her eyes stare back into his.

Brooke leaned in as well, and they inched closer still, closing the small space that was left between them with their lips.

His tongue parted her mouth, and entered, swimming. She felt her heart flutter as she kissed him back, her own tongue flopping with his. Their breathing faltered, and soon became quick, uneven breaths, as they continued kissing. Dean's hands were already reaching to the bottom of her shirt, while Brooke's hands grasped onto the back of his neck.

"Ahem," Someone from behind cleared their throat, causing the two to jump and break apart.

Ruby let the horny pair catch up with their heart rates.

"Ew," She wrinkled her nose. "Are you two finished? I promise you can continue sucking face later, but right now we have an issue."

Dean jumped off of the car, and Brooke did the same.

"What the Hell do you want Ruby?" He snapped.

Brooke shot her a look as well.

"Whoa," She held up her hands in defense. "Don't get made at _me_. You guys aren't here to fool around. You're here so you can practice before taking Lillith out. You guys did fine destroying the Parasite. But it looks like Nathan and Jake found a hunt that's even too hard for the two of them to do on their own."

Brooke cringed when she said the familiar name. _Oh, that's right. I forgot about him._

"Yeah, and?" Brooke became impatient.

Ruby let her eyes roll, "We just finished talking inside, and we think it's a good idea if all of you work together on this hunt."

"Ruby, I'm tired of this low-class demon raid. I say we stop wasting our time and take out Lillith before my time's up," Dean said rather harshly.

"You're not ready," She hissed. "I send you guys in now and you're _all_ dead. And for your information, this next hunt is _not_ going to be as easy as the parasite was. And let's not forget _some_ of you seemed to have trouble with that one."

Brooke stiffened, and looked like she was about to punch the girls face in. Dean became guarded as he spoke.

"Hey, watch it," his voice held a warning.

Brooke spoke, "What's our next hunt?"

Her voice became somewhat menacing, "Technically there are two hunts. Seems like the demons got smart and paired up. Turns out they're working for Lillith, and what she wants most of all is to rid herself of as many hunters as she possibly can. And she wants the Charmed ones dead, too, of course. She knows Nathan and Jake are on her tail, and she needed to get rid of them. And the perfect way to get rid of male hunters…"

"A Succubus?" Brooke took a guess.

Ruby nodded, "And now she's teamed a Succubus up with a Siren."

"Great," Brooke groaned as she ran a hand through her hair.

The look on Dean's face clearly expressed that he was confused.

"A Succubus is basically a sexual predator. And that's nothing to smirk about, Dean." Ruby rolled her eyes. "She seeks out powerful men who become helpless against her magic and then feeds on their testosterone with her razor sharp tongue."

Dean began to laugh, "Oh, wow, really?"

"Yes," Ruby sighed impatiently at his immatureness. "And a Siren calls men to her, and feeds off of them for power and strength while they kiss. Literally the kiss of death, though, as the man under her spell lights on fire from the inside. But not just before their 'Number 1' walks in on them."

"Number 1?" Dean questioned.

"The guy's wife, girlfriend, soul mate, whichever," Ruby explained. "If he has one, she hears the call, too, and comes in just in time to watch her love die. Then the Siren feeds off of her, too."

"So why are they teamed up? Three-some? Kind of kinky, don't you think?" Dean grinned in Brooke's direction. She smirked and let her eyes roll.

"I'm guessing it's because they both basically do the same thing. So two heads are better then one, I suppose. Or two demons with powers _work_ better as one. Since the Succubus can't call her victims to her, I'm guessing that's when the Siren steps in."

"I'm positive there's a spell in the book for those two," Brooke pointed out.

"Haley and Peyton are already making potions back at the house," Ruby spoke. "You really _should _get back there and help."

"Do we know where they are?" Dean asked.

Ruby shook her head, "No, I can't find them anywhere. But apparently the other day was a close call for Jake, but Nathan and Bobby were there to pull him out of the spell just before they were caught under it themselves. Now that they know how many they're up against, they'll attack again,- only this time they'll be more prepared. But since you witches are here, you'll be able to vanquish them without any testosterone getting in your way."

"Right," Brooke nodded.

"Then we should get back to the house," Dean looked to her, and she nodded uneasily.

* * *

When the two stepped back inside, they heard laughing and the sound of guitars. Seemed like they were catching up with some old forgotten friends. Brooke gulped at the thought. Dean looked around the living room and saw Bobby talking with Peyton and Nathan, Sam sitting next to Haley, who was playing a guitar and singing along with Jake, who also had the six-stringed instrument in his hands.

The group acknowledged Brooke and Dean's presence not long after they became visible at the archway into the room. Haley yelled to them, and smiled. Jake continued playing but shot a smile in their direction. Bobby and Sam looked up, doing the same, and Nathan avoided the two all together. Peyton jogged over to them and put her arm around Brooke, pulling her into the room while singing. Brooke laughed and sang along with her. Dean smirked and stood over by Bobby.

"Hey, how's she doing?" The older man asked and gripped onto his shoulder.

"Better, I hope," He shrugged.

"You seem to care about her," Bobby pried. "This is a new side of you I haven't seen."

He paused before answering. Dean knew he never really cared about anyone other then his family and Bobby, especially his brother Sam. But now as things went along and he got to know this girl, he felt something he never felt before. He cared if she was hurt…he cared if she was sad, angry, or upset…he felt better when she was there and in a good mood, because she brightened up his mood, too. She knew how to talk to him, she understood his weaknesses and his pain. She understood him better then he wanted her to. And he understood her, too. It almost scared him to think about it, but it seemed that Brooke Davis wouldn't easily be a forgotten memory. Especially when this was all over.

"Um, yeah, well. It's no big deal, Bobby," Dean tried to reassure them both.

Bobby laughed wholeheartedly, "If you say so, kid."

Dean pushed the conversation out of his mind as he fixed his gaze toward Brooke. She was sitting between Sam and Peyton on the couch, singing along and laughing as Haley and Jake strummed their instruments. They were playing a montage of Jack Johnson songs, currently laughing along with '_Banana Pancakes'._

"So Dean," Nathan spoke, snapping Dean out of his thoughts. "She's okay, right? Is she still…mad at me?"

"She should be, I mean, what you did to her was pretty wrong, you have to admit," Dean said. "But you need to man-up and talk to her yourself."

Nathan sighed and put his hands in his pockets, "I was afraid of that."

Dean chuckled and shook his head.

Haley and Jake ended their song and soon began playing Ryan Adams' _So Alive_.

Brooke left the couch and stood over by Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby, right? Hi, I'm Brooke. Sorry about before, I just had to step out for a moment," The expression on her face was a little sheepish. "I'd say that normally doesn't happen, but recently, it does."

Bobby smiled, "It's alright Brooke. I'm glad to see you so lively, though. I also wanted to thank you and your friends for agreeing to try and help save Dean. Believe me, we've been looking everywhere and couldn't find anything. He's lucky to have you girls on his side."

She smiled and looked to Dean, who was conversing with Nathan.

"Yeah, he is pretty lucky," she agreed and the two of them laughed.

"Well can I get you anything? You must be hungry after the night you've had," His smile was sympathetic.

She smiled, "No thank you, Bobby. But I'm a little thirsty and could use a Tylenol, my head is _pounding_. Would you mind?"

"Not at all!" He shook his head and laughed "It's the least I can do. Hold on I'll be right back."

"Thank you," She replied sweetly.

"No problem, just a sec. Dean! I need your help with something," Bobby winked in Brooke's direction. "You should talk with him."

She was confused for a second, but seeing as how Nathan was standing alone to the side she realized the old man's plan. _Very clever, Bobby. _She smirked.

Nathan walked over toward her before she could flee.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry, really, I didn't mean to-"

"Nate, it's okay," She reassuringly smiled. "I'm still pissed. But I get why you didn't say anything. It's more that I'm mad because of all of this time spent apart when we could have kept in touch. Maybe it's my fault."

He shook his head fervently, "It's not your fault! I was a dick, and I'm sorry. But I'm here now, and I swear I won't give up on you again."

Brooke felt the tears begin to well in her eyes. _Not again,_ she thought to herself.

"Promise?" Her voice cracked when she spoke.

He smiled and reached out to hug her, "I promise."

She grinned brightly back as she squeezed back onto him, finally a part of her heart filled back up from the space that emptied out all those years ago. She sniffled into his shirt and chuckled.

Haley stopped playing for a moment as her and Peyton exchanged smiles.

"About time," Peyton began to clap over-enthusiastically.

Bobby and Dean came back out from the kitchen and watched as the two pulled apart and laughed. Dean felt a twinge of jealously at that moment, but tried to forget about it.

"So now that we're all forgiven and everything," Haley set her guitar back on the couch and stood up. "Why don't we try kicking some evil-demon ass?"

"Whoa, Hales!" Peyton chuckled. "Determined, huh? That'll be three demons in one day."

"Cause for a celebration, don't you think?" Haley pulled out two vials of potion from her pocket. "And there's more in the kitchen, just in case, but I doubt we'll need it."

"Well then," Peyton smiled. "I'll go get the scrying tools from the car."

"Jake, Nate, why don't you go with her, just in case there's any unwanted visitors out there," Bobby ordered.

"Sure thing," Jake called, and set his guitar next to Haley's.

The three of them walked toward the back door.

"I should go change," Haley shrugged. "Kicking demon butt is not really comfortable in an inch-think sweater and sandals."

She walked out and into the guest room where Brooke was resting about 45 minutes ago.

"I'll go get us a few drinks," Bobby turned and went back into the kitchen with Sam.

Dean looked toward Brooke, who was now sitting on the couch with a soft smile on her face.

"So, everything okay?" He asked, almost hesitantly, before sitting down next to her.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, it's great," She smiled. "I'm still mad, don't get me wrong. But I really should get over it. I mean everyone's here, everyone's happy. Why not enjoy it?"

"Right," Dean nodded. "So how long were you and Nate together?"

His tone was a little snippy when he asked.

"Excuse me?" Brooke looked back at him, incredulously. She smiled and kinked her eyebrow, and asked playfully, "Why, are you jealous?"

"_No,_" He snapped, a little too harshly. "I was just wondering what made you throw yourself at him, that's all."

"Throw myself?" Her voice was somewhat angry. "I forgave him and gave a hug, Dean. He's been my best friend since birth practically, and I hadn't seen him for years because of a stupid misunderstanding, if you want to call it that."

"So you were never together?" He asked.

"No," She almost laughed. "Nathan's a very good friend. That's it."

"Oh," He sat up a little straighter.

Brooke smirked at him.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" She accused.

"I was not," He defended.

She began to laugh as she started to sing, _"You think I'm gorgeous…you want to kiss me_…"

Brooke continued to laugh and leaned over more toward Dean as he tried to keep a straight face, but failed.

"_You want to hug me... You want to love me…"_ She sang childishly into his ears.

"Would…you…stop?" He said between laughs, trying to distance himself by scooting over on the couch but she still followed.

Despite his attempts to get her to stop, she continued to sing, "_You want to hug me... You want to smooch me... You want to…_"

"And what if I do?" He decided to play along now, staring intensely into her eyes. He leaned more toward her lips and whispered almost breathlessly, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," She whispered back, and grinned. "Well, then, what are you waiting for?"

He smirked and continued forward, almost closing the remaining space.

Bobby politely cleared his throat, making the two jump away from each other, blushing brightly. Brooke and Dean noticed they had five observers as Nathan, Jake, Peyton, and Sam laughed along with Bobby.

Sam smiled and shook his head, "Well I think I'll go check on Haley now-"

* * *

"Haley?" Sam knocked softly on the door, but there was no answer. He pushed the door open and let himself in.

The guest room was plain and white, with a single twin bed covering the whole left wall. A dresser sat under the row of windows facing the front of the house. Then, a book shelf on the opposite wall from the bed. And a standing lamp was on the side by the door. The closet was in it's own little hall, where there was a door to the bathroom on the opposite side.

Sam figured she must have been in there, so he closed the door behind him and plopped himself onto the bed to wait. He leaned down to fix his shoes. Haley stepped out of the bathroom, fiddling with the clasp to a bracelet that hung on her wrist. The two were completely oblivious of each other for a moment, until Haley looked up and gasped.

"Oh, crap!" She looked around for something to throw over herself.

At the sound of her voice, Sam jumped slightly and looked at Haley, noticing what she was wearing. Or rather, what she wasn't. She was in a white silk bra, with lace designs that looked bright in contrast with her lightly tan colored skin tone.

"Uh…oh, Haley, uh I'm…sorry, I didn't- uh-" Sam fumbled with his words, but he couldn't stop staring for a moment.

She found a towel draped over the closet door and grabbed it and flung it over herself.

Sam quickly averted his eyes to a shirt laying on the bed that she must have put out for herself before. He snatched it and got up to give it to Haley.

He began to apologize, "I'm so sorry, Haley, really I didn't know you were-"

"It's okay," She spoke and grabbed the shirt. "No big deal really- no harm done. Just um, turn around so I can put this on okay?"

She smiled and giggled softly as he spun himself around. She threw the shirt over her head and told him it was safe.

He turned back around and looked her over. She was wearing black sneakers with jeans and a black halter shirt with white floral embroidery that made her arms and chest area look flattering.

Sam's throat became dry as he searched for something to say. "You look-great, Hales."

She blushed, "Thanks Sam."

He couldn't stop looking at her as he smiled.

Haley glanced around the silent room and grinned when she looked back up at him.

"What?" She questioned, but was cut off when his lips made contact with hers.

She was shocked, at first, to say the least, at his sudden act, but gave into it and kissed him back.

After a moment, they pulled apart for a breath.

"I-uh," He smiled while he tried to think of something to say.

Haley grinned back and shook her head, "It's okay,- you don't have to say anything."

She laughed softly and his lips stay curved as they stared at each other.

The door of the room was swung open, as Brooke and Peyton came in.

"Hey Hales-" Brooke cut herself off when they noticed the two back a few inches away from each other and blush. "Oh."

The two witches smiled deviously at their friend who looked guilty.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything," Peyton chuckled. "Sam, Dean wants you to go with him to the car so you can stock up for this hunt."

"I guess he's just a bit jealous he hasn't gotten to blow anything away yet." Brooke smirked.

"Oh, alright…um, yeah! I'll be- back," Sam fumbled again as he left the room.

As soon as the door was shut again, Peyton and Brooke practically pounced on Haley with accusations.

"You KISSED him?!" Brooke's smile was huge as her and Peyton bombarded her with questions.

"Was he a good kisser?"

"Was it passionate or gentle?"

"Did you make out?"

"Did you see fireworks like in the movies?"

"Clothes off?"

"Tongue?"

"Tight pants?"

"Did he-"

"Guys!" Haley shouted. "Let me breath, _please!_"

She started to laugh, "You two are worse then overly protective brothers."

"Well, we just want to know how it felt kissing the guy you've had a crush on for like three years," Brooke smirked.

Peyton tapped her foot impatiently, "So…?"

Haley let out a sigh before answering, "It was amazing, okay? He just did it out of the blue- after he walked in on me in my bra, but-"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA, hold UP," Peyton stopped her.

"_Bra, _Tutor-girl?" Brooke's eyes lit up. "Oooh man he was _so_ hot for you. That's totally why he did it, it was like instinct! Haley, you're so _in!"_

"Way to go, Haley," Peyton laughed. "So the kiss itself-?"

"It was amazing. He was gentle, and there was a little tongue but not porno-tongue and it wasn't like when Brooke makes out with guys either…it was just…sweet," Haley smiled at the memory as her cheeks flushed.

Brooke shrieked and gave Haley a tight hug.

Peyton joined in with the rejoice.

"Hate to break up this party," Ruby appeared next to them, causing them to jump.

"God, would you _stop_ _doing that_!" Brooke put a hand over her heart to calm her down.

"Sorry, but you guys have a slight problem, if you hadn't been in this room shrieking and giggling like a bunch of 8 year old girls, you would have realized that Dean, and Sam are gone. Looks like the demons caught them on the way to their car."

"Shit," Peyton rushed out of the room and the girls followed.

Bobby, Jake, and Nathan were in the kitchen, trying to use the scrying tools Peyton left out from before, but not having a clue how to use them.

"Siren," Haley mumbled.

"Bitch," Brooke spat.

"Where are they?" Peyton asked the three hunters.

"We don't know how this works," Jake's eyebrows furrowed.

Peyton sighed, "Let me."

"Wait," Brooke stopped suddenly. "I hear something." The sound was a low and soft humming, it was beautiful and enchanting, like it was calling her to it.

"You guys don't hear that?" Brooke asked, and everyone stared at each other with questionable looks. "It's…beautiful."

"The Siren," Haley spoke. "Wait…I hear it."

"Um, I don't," Peyton suddenly became confused.

"Wait, why can only those two hear it?" Nathan asked.

"Crap," Ruby exhaled sharply. "That's not good."

"I'm going to it," Haley prepared herself to orb, not thinking of anything else but following the sound. She almost disappeared into air, but Brooke grabbed onto the orb and took off with her.

"No!" The demon tried to stop them but it was too late, they were gone. She became angry. "Okay, Peyton find the demons! Hurry up with the scrying. I'm going to see if I can sense anything. If they get there and they aren't ready- then they're all dead."

"Wait, what happened to them! They wouldn't just take off like that," Nathan's voice was sharp.

"Don't you get it?" Ruby spat. "The boys are under the spell of the Siren, which means that their opposite can hear it, too. It called Haley and Brooke to it. This thing was just a trap. Someone snitched to Lillith about how they were getting closer to the Winchesters, and she used it in her advantage. Knowing they'd all be memorized by the sound, the two witches would come un-prepared and in a daze- and they wouldn't be ready to fight under the hypnosis. _Meaning, _goodbye Winchesters, goodbye the power of three, and goodbye all powerful threats toward Lillith!" Everyone soon realized the heaviness of the situation, and Peyton ran to the crystal and map to scry for her sisters and the demons.

* * *

Haley and Brooke orbed to a room. It was smoky, and barely lit with candles flickering.

They heard a seductive rumble of laughter from the thick fogged curtain. Things became clearer suddenly, and the two saw the scene in front of him. Dean was laying on a bed that sat in the center of the room. He was captivated by the woman straddling overtop of him. Sam was on the far right of the room, hanging almost limply in a chair.

"Ah, glad to see the fun finally got here," a dark haired demon appeared. "I take it you two heard my song."

The two witches couldn't quite grasp what was going on, but they knew it wasn't right.

"I can barely move," Haley whispered to Brooke.

"That's because you're under the spell," The Siren laughed. "Just sit back and enjoy the show. Then, once you're lover's are dead, you will get yours."

The blonde that was sitting on top of Dean turned her head around and matched her eyes with Brookes. She began laughing.

"Hope you don't mind," She smirked. "He _really_ wants me. I can't stop myself, I mean look at him. Isn't he adorable?"

Brooke tried biting her tongue, anything to counteract the urge to stab this annoying blonde in the chest. She forced herself to move, but she was stuck.

The blonde held a wicked smile and turned back to face Dean. She leaned her head down to his mouth and kissed him passionately. He sighed with pleasure, enjoying every second of it.

"Brooke, you have to stop him," Haley forced her mouth open to talk. "The Succubus is going to kill him. _Please_, try and fight it. I'm doing my best but-"

"_Hey_," The Siren warned. "No, no. No talking. Don't worry _witch, _Sam will get his, too."

She smiled and walked towards where Sam was sitting on the chair. He lifted his head up and smiled back at her. She began to sing again, drawing him nearer to her face.

Haley's body shook with anger as she tried forcing herself out of the state she was in. She pulled more. All she had to do was focus_. Focus on the slutty whore who's practically grinding up on Sam. Focus on his desire to want her back. Focus on Brooke's pain while she's trying to fight back, too, watching from a distance, powerless to stop the skanky blonde who's about to rip Dean apart._

Finally, something snapped, and Haley ran towards the dark-haired girl, flinging a potion bottle in her direction.

The demon moved out of the way quick enough, sending the vile crashing into the wall.

"You did not just do that."

"Oh, I did," Haley grabbed the second vile from her pocket. "No slutty little demon puts me in a trance and gets away with it. Bitch, you're dead."

"Bring it on, _witch,"_ The brunette charged toward Haley, throwing fire in her direction.

She swiftly dogged the attacks and threw the potion. It hit, dead on, and the demon snarled and doubled over in pain just before she exploded.

Brooke was brought out of her state, and instinctively ran to the bed, grabbed the blonde by the hair, and ripped her down to the ground.

Haley smiled inwardly and ran over toward Sam.

"You whore," Brooke spat and punched the girl's face with great force. She used her telekinetic powers to fling her into the wall next.

The demon shot up and hissed. She smirked and looked toward Dean.

"Stop her," She commanded, and under the state of hypnosis, he obeyed.

He got up off the bed and walked toward Brooke.

"Shit... Dean, listen to me, I know you're in there. I really don't want to use my powers against you, but I will if I must," She gulped, "Haley, do you have that other potion?"

Haley turned toward her attention toward her sister when she heard the state of urgency in her voice. "Brooke!"

Dean clutched onto her throat and brought her up against the wall. She choked and tried to free herself, but his grip was too much.

The bedroom door was flung open and Peyton charged in. Seeing the blonde cackling in the corner, she lifted her arm and threw a potion vile straight at her. The demon gasped and cried in pain as she suddenly exploded.

Dean let his arm fall to his side and he grasped his head, trying to remember the situation.

Brooke fell to the floor and began coughing, putting a hand to her chest as she breathed. Dean noticed what he had done and sunk to her side.

"Oh my God- Brooke, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," She coughed once more. "You couldn't control it."

He helped her to her feet, "Yeah, but why didn't you try to stop me?"

Brooke's eyes fell to the floor.

Why hadn't she tried to stop him? Simple- she didn't want to hurt him. But the question _why _she didn't want to hurt him scared her.

"Everyone alright?" Bobby asked when the three male hunters entered.

They nodded.

"You guys are lucky," Peyton explained. "Looks like we got here just in time."

"We almost passed the house- no cars in the drive way, no lights on-" Jake described.

"Where are we?" Sam was the first to ask.

"We're at the Anderson's…neighbors. They're on vacation," Bobby explained.

"Convenient," Haley rolled her eyes. "Better then having a regular person walk in on all this. Or having those demon hoes kill anyone else."

"So everyone's alright then?" Nathan asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Peyton shrugged and Brooke hit her on the shoulder.

"Yes, we're good," Sam laughed. "Close call."

Haley nodded, "But you're safe. That's what matters."

"We should get going. I'm beat. First I was forced to re-live all the pain from the last 20 or so years of my life, I was shot, then there's the whole reunion thing, now this… It's a lot for one night," Brooke yawned.

"Agreed," Peyton stretched her arms. "Car's outside, Hales. No need for orbing."

Bobby and Jake were way ahead of them, already trudging down the stairs of the abandoned house. Nathan, Sam, and Haley soon followed out the door.

"I think we'll walk," Brooke told Peyton as she was leaving as well. She nodded and left the room.

Dean stayed back with Brooke for a moment, hearing the engine to the car revv and watching the lights flash by the house. She turned to face Dean, who was right in front of her.

"Look, about not using my power's against you-"

"It's okay, I know you didn't want to hurt me. But you could have, you know. I've taken worse beatings," He smirked.

She sighed and stopped herself from going further. She really didn't have it in her tonight to discuss the real reason she didn't use her powers against him.

"As long as you're okay," She simply said, and then smiled.

"As long as you're not _jealous,"_ He smirked.

"Jealous? Of that demon slut? Um, no." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You know you were," Dean persisted, walking forward.

"Yeah, just like you were jealous of _Nathan_?" Brooke counter-acted as she stepped back.

He laughed and shook his head and continued walking.

"_You _still_ want to kiss me_," Brooke began singing again. "_You want to hug me… you want to love me… you want to_-"

"And what if I do?" Dean said, now leaning forward as she was backed up into a wall.

The tension between them grew stronger until it was unbearable. Then, they both pounced for each other.

Naturally, their lips met first. Their tongues' rubbed together as he lifted her up on the wall and she kicked her legs on either sides of his hips. He ripped off her button up and slid it off of her arms, throwing it to the floor. They broke apart shortly for air, gasping for more before kissing again. Dean moved them to the bed, and threw her down first. She moaned as he sucked on the side of her neck, using his hands to unbutton her pants and slide them down her legs in the process. She ran her hands under his t-shirt and slid them up his chest, taking the shirt off as she went along. He broke apart from her so he could slide out of his own pants. They moaned together with their quickened breaths. Brooke hitched a leg under his own, and flipped her on top of him, now grinding up against his hipbones in order to arouse him further. He grunted and reached for her black laced bra, unhitching it from the back and tossing it to the side as well. Her breast lay on his bare front as she held herself tighter to him. They turned over again, until he was on top again.

* * *

It was morning. Well, not exactly- well passed afternoon, when they had awoken. Dean woke up first and watched as Brooke slept next to him, naked under the crisp sheets, dreaming peacefully.

She stirred for a moment, and then her eyes fluttered open. Catching his green ones, she smirked.

"Morning," She greeted, her voice extra raspy.

"Afternoon," he corrected and watched her smile. "I'm glad you didn't sneak out of here again. It's actually nice to see you when I wake up."

She smiled and snuggled closer to him so she could plant a kiss on his lips. It wasn't at all heavy or passionate like it's been. It was soft, sweet and tender. Caring, in a way. Dean smiled at took it in, loving the feeling.

"Ahem,"

Brooke broke apart suddenly and stared up at Ruby, who was standing over their bed.

"Ruby," Dean groaned. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to tell you breakfast is ready," She replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "What do you think I'm doing here? There's another issue."

"Isn't there always?" Brooke mumbled and pulled the sheets over her head so she didn't have to deal with her. Dean laughed softly.

Ruby's facial expression softened, "It's Barbus, Brooke. He's back."

Brooke's head slowly appeared from out of the covers.

Her voice was broken when she spoke, "What?"

* * *

_Okay So I hope you guys liked this one, I felt it was rushed and it was kind of uneventful to the Lillith plot, but it's building up, I swear! Just stick around? :)__ OH, and in case you wanted to know, I've decided that I'm going to have a sequel to this fic, not that it's anywhere near done, but I'm pretty positive that I will be writing a second Charmed. And, regarding last chapter's questions, I've decided that all three demons will be appearing, as you've probably already noticed. Now the Pathan vs. Jeyton question is still out there, I'm going to see where it goes. I just don't want to lose any readers if they don't approve of either pairing, I don't think that would be fair :(__ So until next time,_

_Reviews pretty please? :)_

_-hsl_


	8. Fears? Plus AN

_This was written a while ago, and still unfinished but I figured I might as well do something nice and post this. PS - sorta ripped the 'license plate thing' coming up from one of those Hilary Duff movies….it adds a little fun._

* * *

"Okay," Jake started. "Let's try something fun."

"Remind me again why you guys came along?" Peyton shifted uncomfortable as she was sandwiched between him and Nathan in the back seat of the Winchester's car.

"Remind me again why we only took one car," Nathan moved off of Haley's hand. "Sorry."

"S'okay," she mumbled and continued staring out the side window.

"The faster we get there, the faster we can get this over with," Brooke said, and then wriggled right arm free from under Sam's leg as she went to twist the knobs on the radio that were in front of her.

"Whoa," Dean warned. "No one touches my stereo."

"What?" She almost laughed.

"_Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth_?" Jake mimicked Dean's behavior.

Peyton snorted, "Okay Chris Tucker…where's Jackie Chan?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Okay so no radio…what'd you have in mind Jake?"

"License plate game!" He said, and the rest of the people in the cramped Impala groaned.

"What are you 5?" Brooke replied in an aggravated tone.

Haley shrugged, "Well why not? According to Ruby's coordinates of where that demon bastard is, I'd say we still have a few more hours until we get there. Go for it."

"Okay," Jake smiled brightly, almost like a ten year old.

Dean sighed, "Okay, there's someone now." He squinted his eyes at the car that had just switched over to the lane in front of him. "5TIC140..."

"Good, now…give us a word with 'tic' in it," he explained.

"Fine," Brooke put down the diary she was previously scribbling in and crossed her arms. "_Pathetic."_

Dean shrugged, "Erotic?"

Brooke nudged him.

"Fantastic!" Jake laughed.

"Tragic," Haley mumbled, her eyes still searching the road flying by next to them.

Jake made an annoyed look.

"Ecstatic," Nathan said in a monotone.

Jake let his arms fold, "Thank you."

"_Sarcastic_," Peyton corrected.

Jake groaned, "Guys!"

"Whoa, psychotic," Dean shook his head.

"…Bobby's nephews…it's probably _genetic_," Sam smirked, and the car laughed.

"You can't call someone out when they're not here," Peyton smiled.

"That didn't have a 'tic' in it P. Sawyer," Brooke pointed out.

She laughed and pushed her over the seat, "Yeah, and how about a _tic_-tac, B. Davis?"

Brooke smiled and turned back around and slapped her legs.

"I think that game's over," Dean yawned. "Now what?"

Haley looked to the front, "Should we take shifts? This way you can get some sleep- we left pretty early-"

"I'm fine," Dean assured.

"He just doesn't trust anyone driving his baby," the younger Winchester smiled.

"Noted," Haley put her hands up in defense. "Then I guess…wake me when you get there?"

She nuzzled carefully against her corner of the car. Brooke watched as she struggled to sleep. Then, she pulled out the book she was cradling in her arms and began writing.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

I fucking hate Barbus.

Excuse my language…but it had to be said. Now, I _dislike_ many things, like… certain memories from my past, that McDonalds fish commercial, merging onto the highway…whatever. There are very few things that I hate…and there are very few things that I _fucking_ hate. And Barbus goes straight to number one on that list. Actually, anyone that threatens my family or my friends goes on that list. And he _killed_ my parents, and nearly _killed _the only family I had left…my Peyton and my Haley.

He's going to get it this time.

I thought I'd be overjoyed when I heard the news- I thought the demonic son of a bitch was dead already- but now I get the pleasure of killing him twice. However, that's not how I felt when Ruby told us this morning. I was feeling better then I had in a long time- don't get me wrong…Dean Winchester is- gifted, in many ways…but all of that natural high feeling just came crashing down when she mentioned his name. Barbus. Ugh, it gives you shivers doesn't it? I don't even know what he's doing back- or how he _got_ back. He was in Hell- again. He should have _stayed_ there. This time, we'll have to vanquish him…and don't worry I intend to do just that.

Poor Haley…she's been strangely, _quiet_- ever since I broke the news to her. Peyton doesn't seem to be phased- she just gets broody, usually, with an occasional laugh and joke to help ease the situation. But if you break her brooding barrier,- that's when the tears start to fall. I've just been very defensive- and in a seriously bad mood. Out of all the things we've faced, Barbus was one that left a permanent emotional scar on all of us. I mean, Haley's worst fear during that time? Clowns. Mine? People seeing the side of me that's weak. Peyton's? Being alone. I guess we never thought those irrational fears could turn deadly…and so we weren't really concerned with this demon that feeds on fear. I guess we never thought that our _actual_ greatest fear was…losing each other. Losing the people that care about us…watching them die. Well, we were seriously mistaken.

I don't like to talk about it much- in fact, my last diary entry from that time was very short and didn't go much into detail. So to whoever might be reading this in the future- some historian, maybe my children (if that ever happens), maybe Dean; Hell knows he's read it before- but I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything about that day. Just trust me- it was something I try to forget. And now- well now we have to go do it all over again. I'll keep you posted.

* * *

"Fuck Barbus," Peyton was leaning against the car that was now parked in a spot at a motel near the place Ruby had told them Barbus would be at.

They were all outside of the car now, grateful that the long and uncomfortable car ride was over. Jake and Sam had gone to the lobby to get some snacks from the vending machines. Nathan and Dean had to use the bathrooms. Ruby showed up a few minutes after they parked.

"Who likes Swedish Fish?"

Sam and Jake came back with arms filled with junk food and a few bottles of water, Nathan and Dean following behind.

Jake smiled and threw a package at Peyton. She didn't expect it as she jumped and fumbled with the bag. He laughed.

"What the Hell does he want, anyway?" Brooke snapped at Ruby.

"You out of the way, of course. You seem to forget that Lillith is trying to knock all the players out of the game so she can get to the finish line without any threat of losing," Ruby shrugged. "She's recruiting. Clearly she's either strategizing by having other demons do the dirty work for her so she won't be bothered with that tedious task or she's not strong enough to do it herself."

"Not strong enough?" Sam asked.

"I'd doubt that's the reason though. Barbus has dealt with the Charmed ones before; he's been the closet you three have come to your deaths. She probably wants the easy, clean, and close to fool-proof way to getting rid of you. And then Dean's a goner by the end of the month anyway- only person left would be Sam, and- let's face it, one person is easy enough to wipe off the map rather than 5...or rather, now 7. She must not see you two as much of a threat, though."

"Hey," Nathan and Jake had furrowed brows.

"Seems to me like you know too much of her plan," Peyton interrogated.

"Please," Ruby scoffed. "If I wanted you dead I could easily sneak up behind you with a knife and stab you in your sleep. Of course everyone goes with the difficult way."

Everyone tensed up. They started to protest.

"Calm down," she rolled her eyes. "I just know how my kind operates. If I were you, I'd be thankful with your inside source of information. Even if that means my head on a plate as well."

Sam seemed to be the only one who let that settle in their minds.

Peyton mumbled something, and then let her arms unfold and placed a hand on the car she was resting on. Suddenly, she froze up and gasped.

"Peyt?" Nathan cautioned.

"Shh," Haley warned. "It's a vision."

They gave her a few moments for her to come to her senses. And, as soon as she was back, they bombarded her with questions.

"What'd you see?" Ruby demanded first.

"Nothing good," She sighed and let her breathing catch up with her. "I'd advise that you guys park your car somewhere far enough away from a pool. Or any source of water."

Jake was next, "What's water got to do with anything?"

Then Dean, "What's anything got to do with my baby?"

"You guys know that Barbus feeds off of the death that your biggest fear causes, right?" Peyton watched them nod. "Well…is anyone afraid of pools?"

"Drowning," Nathan spoke up. "My fear is death by drowning. Well, most recently it is. A few weeks ago we were on a hunt- a mermaid. Evil mermaid, though. Nasty things. I just got spooked-"

"But it's legitimate enough to pass as your biggest fear," Haley nodded. "So you need to stay away from anything with a water source. Including pools."

"The motel has a pool," Sam noted and pointed about a hundred feet behind them.

Brooke mumbled, "Of course it does."

"Well what if I stay by the pool?" Jake questioned. "I guess my worst fear would be death by fire."

"Wow, seems like everyone fears death," Ruby nearly laughed.

"As I was saying," he ignored her. "That would mean I should stay by a water source? So fire can't obviously burn someone swimming in a pool."

"As long as it's not a pool filled of gasoline," Dean noted.

"Can I point out that Barbus is _working for Lillith_. No offence, but we _should_ be more worried about keeping the Charmed one's and the Winchester's alive more then you two. I don't think you'd be on top of her priority list, Singer's."

"Ouch," Jake held a hand to his chest.

She shrugged, "It's the truth."

"Okay so," Nathan started. "What are your fears?"

* * *

_I'm a terrible person for not updating. I don't know when I'll be able to update again…so think of this as hiatus. I feel horrible because I hate unfinished stories and at the moment I have 3 of them I still have yet to complete and another that's still a document (which I probably shouldn't be posting so I don't disappoint any more people!) I'm really sorry, because all you reviewers are great and I appreciate each and everyone of your kind words. Please, let me know if anyone wants to take over a story or want to know at least where I was thinking of going with it, cause I have them all planned out- just no time to update! Life has been so hectic lately and I've been extremely busy. I know it's a poor excuse and yall deserve more, but unfortunately this is what it's come to and I apologize greatly! Love you all. Message or Review. _

_-hsl_


End file.
